


Sandalwood And Roses

by Florville, Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates, Smut, Spanking, lots of yums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florville/pseuds/Florville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Arthur and his men were not as lucky as thought when a ship came over to save them from drowning. They soon find out that are now cargo on a slave ship and Sadik is the Captain of the ship. To save his men from being sold as slaves, Arthur must bargain with Sadik. It would take more than gold and jewels to satisfy Sadik's greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing RP that I'm doing with my friend, known as Florville. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a log in here. Though, you can see some of her stuff on Y!Gallery, Florville619. Anyways...  
> The plot is set in the 1500's. Arthur/England is played by Florville and Sadik/Turkey... well Ottoman Empire is played by me, Scarletpath.  
> Each chapter is checked and proof read by Florville  
> Comments would be loved and cherished. :3

Damn the Portuguese and their lightning-fast ships, and damn his own blasted corsair for having rudder problems at such an inopportune time! After watching one half of his ship burning, a third of his crew mown down by canister, another third leaping off of the ship in flames, and the other third trying desperately to put the fires on the deck out, England had felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw one of the cannons taking aim.

Fortunately, he had the good sense to shout at his men to take to the water. This probably saved a dozen men from the explosion that occurred when a shot was fired directly into the powder magazine.

When England regained his bearings, he could hear more cannons being fired, and he managed to grab his tricorn hat before it was swept away by the tide, clinging to it as valiantly as he was clinging to the fragment of his beautiful ship, which was now sinking. Shit…that meant he had to swim…or…whose ships were those now, firing on the Portuguese vessels who had taken his wounded ship down? He’d use his spyglass, but the damn thing was probably full of seawater.

Ropes…ropes were being thrown out to some of his men as the ship drew close to them. Since it would certainly be better than swimming back to England, Arthur swallowed his pride and waved an arm, catching the line that was thrown to him and securing it around his waist.

As soon as he was hauled up onto the deck of the craft, Arthur straightened his posture and settled the damp tricorn back on his head, trying to preserve as much dignity as his sopping wet state would allow. He didn’t recognize the language being spoken by the men on this vessel…but they were certainly members of a navy. “Who is in charge here?” Arthur demanded, looking around as he saw some of his men being bound at the wrists. When someone went to tie his hands, England drew his saber, a low snarl issuing from his throat. “Bring that any closer, dog, and I will sever your hands from your body,” he growled, unintimidated by the crowd of men who immediately gathered around him with their blades drawn in response.

From behind the crowding men sounded a loud voice. "Durma!" The armed men slowly stepped away from the captured man, lowering their weapons. A large white feather could be seen behind the men, moving closer towards the crowd. "It seems that we have a very special 'guest' on my ship," came the same voice; only now, he was now speaking in English and obviously directing it towards said man in interest. The men that had surrounded Arthur parted, leaving an opening for the man that was coming forward. 

He soon came into view: Sadik Adnan, the Ottoman Empire. He was dressed in his flowing white robes with a red silk sleeveless shirt overtop. That white feather was placed on top of his large headdress, bobbing slightly as he moved. It was impossible to see his face, let alone what his expression was. Over his face was his trademark white mask, and his mouth was hidden behind some type of black fabric. "So this is the Arthur Kirkland everyone has been talking about." Sadik began to chuckle, placing a folded hand under his chin in amusement. "I’d thought that you would've at least put up a good fight." 

With that, he pulled out his Shamshir and pointed it at the other. "You're highly outnumbered, Arthur. It would be in your best interests to submit to me. I did capture you fair and square. Unless..." he paused for a moment; one would swear that the grin on Sadik's hidden face was somehow visible, "…you want to fight for your freedom." His men quickly stepped backwards, moving and shifting so that they made a large human circle around them. "If you beat me, I'll let you go, but... If I beat you... well, I'm sure I can figure something that would best 'suit' you." He mused, holding his sword at the ready.

England scowled. Oh, how he would love to run this impressive, magnificent and far-too attractive bastard through…Arthur was about to step forward and accept the challenge when he saw his men being dragged below deck, probably to the brig. No…this was not merely a matter of personal honour…had Sadiq captured only himself, Arthur would have fought him to the bloody death. But in this case, if Sadiq defeated him, his men might be slaughtered, and what kind of Captain would Arthur Kirkland be remembered as then? 

Thus, even though it was a loathsome thing and it felt wrong to his very core to do it, Arthur slowly slid his blade back into its sheath. “If I had no-one but myself to think of, I would accept your challenge; however, a Captain cannot think so selfishly. I wish to bargain with you for the lives of my men. What arrangement can we reach that will ensure safe passage of myself and my crew back to Great Britain?” he asked loudly enough that his men would hear as they were carried off, and would not despair.

The hand that was holding up Sadik’s sword lowered slightly in disappointment as Arthur sheathed his weapon. It was no secret that Sadik was looking forward to an exciting yet furious battle of swords and wits. Arthur just had to play the 'noble' Captain card. Though, as he heard Arthur's reasoning words, mirth flowed right through him. Instantly, his shoulders started to shake. Gripping his mask, he started to laugh as though he had just heard a really funny joke.

Arthur felt his blood boil as the bastard laughed at him. This man…this Empire, he was much larger and much older than Britannia was, and it would probably be wise to remember that. It was the only thing that kept him from drawing his sword and taking a slash at the bastard in mid-laugh.

"What a cute request," Sadik mused out loud, sighing almost happily at the end before calming down. "Do you really think I would let you and your men go as easily as that?" Sadik sheathed his sword and started to walk over to the other. "Your men are nothing but a source of income for me." He started, slowly circling the Englishman. His hidden eyes looked Arthur over as though he were a piece of meat. Very nice. 

England stood his ground as Sadik circled him, and he could feel the gaze on him, acutely aware of exactly how the other Empire saw him.

"You need something of equal or greater value to trade for them. And for you... Oh, that's a whole other bargain," Sadik said in a deeper voice. He leaned down behind the other to whisper into his ear so his men couldn't hear. "What can you offer me for your freedom, England? A prize such as yourself?" He purred darkly, placing his hands down on Arthur's shoulders.

The low voice in his ear made England shiver, his fists clenching as he ground his teeth with determination. “I have a stash of Spanish gold destined for the British Crown hidden on Madeira, which should contain enough to compensate you for the cost of my men. As for myself…” He turned dauntless green eyes upward to gaze into Sadik’s darker ones. “It will take us five days to reach Madeira and another ten to reach Britain. In exchange for my freedom at the end of the fifteen days, I offer you my willing captivity in the interim. You may do with me as you see fit until we reach my shores.”

Sadik hummed out in thought, stroking the other's shoulders lightly as Arthur told him what he could offer. "Very... very tempting." In fact, the offer made his toes curl in delight. All that gold would certainly be a good trade for the men, and for Arthur to willingly give up his body... oh, he would have fun with that. Stepping back from the other, Sadik walked around so that he was facing him. Lifting his arm up, he took hold of Arthur's chin and moved in close. "All right, then... but let's make your part of the deal a little more interesting. For every time you don't do what I ask, I'll add a day. If your men so much as raise their voice towards me... I'll add another day... I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. Stay true to your word and I'll stay true to mine." His thumb lightly stroked Arthur's chin as he held his head in place. "Oh, and if you or any of your ships attack me..." Sadik leaned in dangerously close. "I'll be adding more than just a day," he threatened in a very deep tone.

Arthur’s nostrils flared slightly and his fists clenched, but he did not pull away from Sadik’s grip on his chin. He knew better…dealing with nations like the Ottoman Empire was far different than dealing with the other nations in Europe. For men like Sadik, a deal was not just a game or a promise, but more like a sacred covenant, and it would have very severe consequences if it were broken. Or…that was what Arthur had gathered in his limited experience with the East. 

Then Sadik leaned in close, and the faint smell of exotic spices drifted up from his robes, and Arthur cursed himself as his breaths grew a little shaky. Think of your men, think of them, now is not the time for this, if you were alone on the ship it would be different…

“My ships have no quarrel with you,” Arthur rasped, clearing his throat as his cheeks coloured at the husky quality of his voice, which he truly did not like. The icy cold of the air was starting to creep into his body from the wet clothes that were hanging heavily on his lean frame, but he had valiantly kept from shivering so far. “If any English vessels are spotted, you need only bring me on deck so I am visible to them, and they will not fire on you. And because I have made a deal with you, I will not seek rescue for myself, however I do hope that in the case of a rendezvous you will allow my men to depart to a British ship so that their upkeep will not strain the supplies of food and water that you have on board. Add to my sentence in that case if you wish, but I have no desire to see either of our crews going hungry if it is not absolutely necessary.” Of course, he wasn’t going to mention the fact that if their positions had been the reverse, England would have made Sadik’s men beg and fight over table scraps…

Arthur swallowed hard, his posture still proud as he looked the other nation directly in the eyes. “And I will agree to your terms, provided you allow me a moment to speak with my men to ensure their deference to you.” A faint smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I am certain if our positions were reversed, you would make the same request. A good crew taken prisoner with their Captain will often be quite quarrelsome and plot escape and other such mischief, unless they receive orders to the contrary. If they disobey my orders, however, I will gladly pay with a longer sentence.”

It was amusing, watching the small changes of Arthur's expressions. The way the corners of his green eyes narrowed, his thick eyebrows twitched, his nostrils flared. He knew by looking into those green orbs that there was a lot of fight and fire in his spirit. He wanted to see what other expressions he could bring out in Arthur. Being as close as he was to the other's face, he caught the sound of elevated breathing. A grin pulled across his covered mouth as he noticed the interesting effect he was having on the British Empire.

"Ah, a gentleman. How noble of you…but you forget that this is my ship." His arm reached out and wrapped around Arthur's middle. His strength was easily hidden under his clothes, and Sadik made sure Arthur knew this as his bicep squeezed around him.  
England tensed when he was grabbed around the waist, his breath hitching slightly at the flex of the powerful bicep against his side.  
"Don't test my generosity. You're lucky I don't decide to sell your men to the highest bidder." Sadik let out a low growl into Arthur's ear, amused by the strong shiver it evoked. "Give me the gold, your men go free. I don't really care what happens to your men before the payment." 

Sadik's tone then turned more cheerful as he let Arthur go. "Though, if you are willing to pay with your body..." Sadik paused, feeling his skin tingle in delight. "You have to impress me. Show me with your body how grateful you are for my kindness. If I like it, I'll make sure to tell my crew to be kind to your men." He then called out a command to his crew and they obediently went back to their jobs. "Leave your weapons behind, then you can talk to your men. Come to my quarters after you’re done." With that, he motioned for one of his men to retrieve Arthur's dangerous belongings.

England’s cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and anger at the statement that he could improve his men’s lot if he paid with his body, his fists clenching as he seethed silently. Bastard…but again, if their positions were reversed, Arthur would’ve had him swabbing the decks with his tongue, or something equally demeaning. It was a dog-eat-dog world, after all. He had merely gotten caught first.

Removing his saber and handing it over along with his pistol and the blades hidden in his boots, England continued seething sullenly as he was escorted to the brig. Standing at the door, he took careful stock of his men, who looked to him in obvious expectation of an order.

“I have made a bargain for safe passage to England,” he began, his tone serious. “Your lives are assured so long as you behave; however, my life is not safe unless you show obedience and deference to the Ottoman Empire and his crew. If I hear a single word about one of you behaving like anything other than a perfect gentleman, I will have you pitched overboard myself, is that understood?”

“Yes, Cap’n,” came the unanimous response.

“You are not to try and rescue me. You will not mutiny against the crew or captain of this vessel, and you will not do anything unless you are ordered to by either myself or the Ottoman Empire. You are to obey him as you would me, until you disembark from his vessel or are told otherwise by me personally. Any defiance toward our host will increase my suffering, and I will take that suffering out of your hides if you do anything to cause it. Is that understood?” 

The affirmative response was delayed and scattered this time, and Arthur’s green eyes flashed dangerously. “I said is that understood?!” he barked.

“Yes, Cap’n!” came the clearer reply, and Arthur relaxed visibly.

“You are a fine crew, and I will do everything I can to ensure that you are treated well. This is simply a storm that we must weather; however, if you behave extremely well, we shall be back in Britain in just under three weeks, and this will be but another of your tales to tell your loved ones. Stay strong. I am depending on your goodwill towards these men…do not disappoint me.”

There was a rousing cry of ‘Rule, Britannia!’ that made Arthur’s heart swell a little with pride, easing some of the dread that had settled in his breast. However, as he departed the brig, the dread began to return, rising up in full force as he stopped in front of Sadik’s door, his cheeks flushing again as he lifted his hand and knocked. For his men…he was doing this for his men…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florville: Thanks for the kudos so far and hope you're all enjoying!
> 
> Scarletpath: I hope you enjoy our next chapter. Sorry for the wait. :3

Sadik chuckled to himself as he entered his room, deeply breathing in the scent of sandalwood that greeted his nose. It had been a while since he’d gotten to play around with someone. This would make his time at sea very enjoyable. 

One would say that he was cruel, forcing someone to please him, but he didn't see it that way. Oh no. Arthur was his prize and he was entitled to do as he pleased with him. Manipulating him and making him do what he wanted was much more fun than just forcing him down and having his way with him. The idea of having the British Empire eating out of the palm of his hand made him groan out loud. He was hoping that he could invade that stubborn mind of his, to make him crave his touch. 

A pleased sigh left him as he flopped down on his pile of silk pillows, rubbing his chest absently before opening the red top over his outfit, slipping it open. He relaxed and reached over to his Hookah. Pulling the fabric down from where it covered the lower portion of his face, he placed the mouth piece to his lips. Drawing deeply, he held his breath, savouring the flavoured smoke: the taste of molasses and apples with a hint of cinnamon. Hearing a knocking at his door, he didn't bother getting up. "Come in, Arthur. Close the door behind you." Sadik couldn't stop the small grin that tugged on his lips.

England wasn’t quite keen on being addressed by his first name…however, the other nation was older, and for the time being, a little more powerful than he was, so he would bear it. England opened the door, shivering visibly from the cold of his wet clothing by this point, although his mind was immediately taken from his miserable state when a heady aroma of sandalwood and the exotic scent that had been on Sadik’s clothing before suddenly assaulted his senses. He fell back against the door, swallowing a groan before it managed to escape, and he tried to even out his breathing, but he couldn’t…every damn breath was pulling him into the erotic and sensual embrace of this room, god help him.

The only thing that was keeping him from getting hard right now were the wet clothes and the fact that he was so cold from the dip in the Atlantic that his balls were hiding somewhere around the area of his kidneys. Although he wasn’t going to complain…the last thing he wanted was for this bastard to know he was susceptible. “My men have agreed…to obey your orders,” Arthur rasped, removing his tricorn and shaking his head, drops of water flying from the ends of his scruffy hair. “Tell me what I must do to ensure that they have enough to eat.”

Sadik could tell that the other didn't want to be in here, but he didn't care. It was far too amusing seeing how awkward and cold Arthur was. A small hum came from him as he looked over Arthur's shivering form. His eyes then trailed up to the other's face, and he tapped the Hookah's mouth piece against his lips. "I thought I was clear that you had to prove yourself to me with your body for that. Though... I guess you can start by taking off your clothes. You look cold. Leave your underclothes on if you want." He brought the Hookah to his lips and took in a slow drag and blew out the smoke in Arthur's direction. 

"Wait." He lifted his hand up to still the other. Sadik shifted himself on his pillows into a more comfortable position. "Make me enjoy it. I want a show." He grinned, his tongue peeking out to lick his top lip.

Arthur ground his teeth, his head jerking up and his eyes burning with indignant and thinly restrained fury. He wanted to cuss him out; Arthur wanted to lash out at him, rage and rant, punch him right in that bloody mask of his. But such behaviour would not keep his men safe, and it would not feed them. _Bastard,_ he growled in his mind, not daring to say it. He would keep his pride about him…he was the British Empire…

Setting his tricorn aside and reaching up with shaking fingers that were already white from the cold, Arthur undid the buttons on his jacket which was still dripping wet, letting it slide from his thin shoulders and drop to the floor. He undid his sash, draping it over a nearby chair, undoing the buttons on his waistcoat and doing the same with it as well. 

Folding his arm upright, Sadik rested his chin on the back of his hand as he watched. Truth be told, he wasn't very excited about Arthur's performance. It wasn't sensual at all; he was stiff, awkward and nervous with his movements. It was pretty boring, though his eyes never left the other. Understandably, he was sure the other wasn't used to doing such things. An almost irritable sigh left him as he blew out more smoke.

Colour was already flooding into England’s cheeks as he moved to undo the buttons on his linen shirt, glancing at Turkey and feeling his heart miss a beat at the look of disapproval in those dark eyes.

A show…that’s right, the Ottoman had requested a show…and presumably the better he performed, the better his men would be treated. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, still shivering visibly as he tried to recall how he’d seen the wenches at the brothel perform this particular act. Fuzzy brows furrowing, Arthur closed his eyes, leaning back against the door and sliding trembling hands up the front of his shirt, undoing the ruffle at the collar and slowly sliding it free, letting it drop to the floor beside him. Bunching the middle of his shirt in his fists, he tugged it free of his pants inch by inch, then unbuttoned it slowly, his cheeks flushed scarlet as he let it slip from his shoulders, looking to Sadik in hopes of determining if he was doing a passable job.

"Don't stop. Move your hands over your skin,” Sadik instructed, moving his hand in a small circular motion to direct Arthur to turn around. “I want to see your body." 

Arthur clenched his teeth, his brows drawing together in a scowl. “Perhaps if I wasn’t so bloody cold, I’d do a better job,” he growled, turning his back on the Turk and sighing. It was hard to get into the right mindset, he was freezing…but…honestly, the man probably had hordes of dancing girls back home, why the hell would he want Arthur?!

Why indeed…

Shouldn’t he feel privileged? If Sadik really wanted sex, he could just force Arthur to submit to him. If he wanted a “show,” didn’t that mean that he found something about Arthur desirable enough to want to draw this out?

England glanced at Sadik curiously. Even with the mask on, now that the lower half of his face was uncovered, Arthur couldn’t help noting that he had a powerful jaw, handsomely adorned with a shadow of facial hair. He was certainly not unattractive…perhaps Arthur could even take some enjoyment from this?

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Arthur set his jaw with determination, sitting down on the nearby chair and stretching out his legs, slowly peeling each of his boots off and letting them fall to the floor. His stockings followed, at which point he rose, his bare feet pat-patting against the floor as he approached the Ottoman Empire and paused a few feet in front of him, still shivering. “I apologize,” he murmured, lowering himself to his knees, averting his gaze as he stroked his hands over his own pale skin, running his fingers through his hair and keeping one hand there, trailing the other down his temple, cheek and throat, over his sternum and down to the front of his wet pants, “but…the cold is making it rather hard to focus,” he muttered, his eyes slitting open, almost catlike in the dim candlelight of Sadik’s cabin as he fixed them on the Turk again. He popped the buttons on the front of his breeches and held the flap up with his hand, waiting for some sign of approval. He wasn’t going to get naked unless the bugger actually showed a lick of interest, damn it!

Well, this was certainly interesting. It seemed that Arthur was actually trying to do a good job, and that pleased Sadik. Images of him training and playing with a willing Arthur were a very nice fantasy that he would like to experience. A smile curled at the corner of his lips as Arthur dropped to his knees, his eyes following the other’s hands as they trailed over his body. He could only imagine having his hands moving along Arthur's pale white skin. He wanted to know just how smooth his flesh really was. At the mention of the cold, Sadik couldn't help but to agree with the other. Having him warmed up would be much better. 

"Fine... Take those off and I'll warm you up. I don't want to get wet." Sadik's eyes drifted down to the other's open breeches before shifting slightly to the side to give the other room. With one hand, he patted at the spot beside him.

Arthur got to his feet a little too quickly, but he hoped that the Turk would attribute it to him being cold and wanting to get warm, rather than any desire at the prospect of curling up against somebody whose voice was like sex and honey melted together. He skimmed out of the pants as provocatively as he could manage while shivering and shriveled, tossing the pants over to land on his jacket before sitting down next to the other nation, his cheeks burning as he pressed his legs together and wrapped his arms around himself. He swallowed hard, recalling that he was supposed to be alluring...he forced himself to lie back on the pillows, parting his thighs just slightly, although he kept his arms wrapped around his torso. Arthur looked at the elegantly dressed male, wondering if he would even be able to attempt the façade of not desiring him. Because in truth, Arthur had a weakness for the exotic and the foreign…it was his Achilles heel. And the spicy scent of this nation, the aromas that permeated the air, they sent a tingling awareness through his entire body that made him want to forget his pride just this once…

At what could easily be seen as an eager display by Arthur, Sadik was tempted to grab the other by the arm and throw him against the pillows. It felt almost too good to be true to have England before him, stripping his clothes off. Though, he knew that the other was too prideful to pretend to enjoy such acts unless he actually enjoyed them. 

An eyebrow rose at that thought. Perhaps there was more to this Arthur than he thought. A rush of dominance flowed through him as he saw the nervous nation sit down beside him. He had to pull the other out of his shell, if he really wanted to have fun with him. 

Gazing down at Arthur, he brought his gloved hand to his own lips and slowly tugged the glove off with his teeth. A deep hum rumbled in his chest as he placed his warm, bare hand on Arthur's cheek. "You’re freezing," he murmured as he slowly rubbed his hand against the skin, slowly moving it along the other's neck, down to his shoulder. It was almost hypnotic, seeing the contrast between his darker skin and Arthur's much whiter skin. Like coffee and cream. Sadik let out a very pleased hum at the thought.

Arthur resisted the urge to lean into that warm hand, although he couldn’t hide the way his chest began to rise and fall a little faster. At the Ottoman’s words, England slitted his eyes open, nostrils flaring slightly as he huffed. “Yes, well…a dip in the Atlantic tends to do that for a man,” he muttered, his eyes flicking down to the coffee-coloured hand on his shoulder. He instantly regretted the move as it sent a flush of arousal coursing through his veins, and he wrapped his arms tighter around his upper body, because if he didn’t keep his arms around himself, he was going to put them around this damned sexy nation, and his pride wouldn’t allow him to do such a thing. Not yet…

Sadik couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle at Arthur's response. So the other had a sense of humour, even if it was a little brash. Hidden behind his mask, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the subtle reactions Arthur was showing. The way his chest was gradually rising faster and heavier and the way his arms tightened around his body in a more protective manner showed Sadik that his simple touch was doing something more than making Arthur nervous. 

"You need to relax," he murmured, rubbing his thumb along Arthur's collar bone. Reaching out with his other hand, he grabbed his Hookah and brought it to his lips. Breathing in slowly, he held his breath, bringing his hand back up to cup Arthur's face. Moving his head so that he was facing him, he lowered his face close to Arthur's, their lips barely an inch apart. With his thumb, he rubbed the corner of Arthur's lips, coaxing his mouth open. With a steady breath, he gently blew the smoke into and around Arthur's mouth in an attempt to force him to breathe in the sweet and spicy aroma.

Having clenched his eyes tightly shut, Arthur was unaware of what was going on until there was a sudden firm grip on his face, and he opened his mouth to protest, but the breath he took in order to vocalize it drew in a heady mixture of apples and cinnamon that had him coughing from the sheer shock of it. And he’d breathed it in deeply and unreservedly due to being taken off-guard, too…damn it all. 

Once he’d regained his composure, he fixed the Turk with a glare of extreme annoyance, his eyes watering slightly from coughing. 

Sadik had half-expected Arthur to go into a coughing fit when he blew smoke over his mouth. He chuckled, pulling his face back from the other right before the coughing started. Seeing Arthur force down some of the smoke, he grinned at the small victory. Arthur's glare and watering eyes amused him; it made him think of what a child would do. Arthur's stubbornness was quite amusing, and it was fun to see his reactions. He was rather expressive even when he was trying to hide his emotions… 

 

Despite the fact that the smoke lingering in the air combined with the straight breath he’d taken from Turkey’s lips (something he certainly would have found spine-chillingly erotic, had it been consensual) were relaxing him against his will, Arthur remained as defiant as he could manage. “I will _relax_ when the safety of my men is assured,” he growled. “I have no right to enjoy myself when they are tied up in the brig like that. If it were one of my privateering crews or a bunch of mercenaries, it would be different; but those are British Royal Navy men, some of whom have families who are expecting me to bring their fathers, sons and brothers home to them safely. And the fact that I have already failed more than half of those families is weighing heavily on my mind.”

"Now, Arthur,” Sadik tsked, “do you think that having this kind of attitude towards me is going to help your men?" He ran his hands down the side of Arthur's arms. A small frown formed on his lips. Again, Arthur was ranting about the well-being of his crew. They already had this talk before and it was becoming a mood killer. "Instead of complaining, perhaps you should stick to your side of our deal." Sadik felt himself growing impatient with the other. He didn't want to hear Arthur's sob stories. He wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. If he did, his empire wouldn't be as vast. Sadik's mind was deep in thought, trying to think of how to get the other to relax and to accept his touches.

Arthur sighed, deciding to take a different approach. Uncurling his arms from around his body, he slid his hands up Turkey’s arms, his green eyes fixing intently on the eyes of his white mask as he moved to straddle the Ottoman’s lap. He was not usually this honest, but at least he could blame it on whatever drug was in that blasted hookah, right? “Sadik…” he murmured, his gaze searching as he spoke softly. “You are a fellow Captain, and as such, I am certain that you know and understand the burden of responsibility that is interfering with my performance right now.” He molded his smaller, naked body against the Turk’s clothed frame, a flush of arousal already starting to show on his cheeks despite the fact that the occasional shivers were still coursing through him. “Relieve my mind of that burden, Sadik,” he groaned, hating himself for actually wanting this. “Give me your word that the men in that brig will have food, water, and a few blankets to keep them warm, and I will be your woman, your willing slave, for the remainder of this voyage.” He leaned in, trailing his lips and tongue along the edge of the Ottoman’s jaw, his fingers nestling in the Turk’s dark hair as he slid his tongue along the column of his throat, scraping his teeth lightly over the adam’s apple and kissing it as another shiver ran through his body, this one having nothing to do with the cold. When he lifted his head, the tortured desire in his catlike green eyes was painfully evident. “The fact that you have effectively bested me and put me in my place has already attracted me to you. Your power and masculinity evoke a desire to submit to them…but I cannot submit in good conscience unless my mind is put at ease on this matter.” He swallowed hard, almost praying that the Turk would refuse, so that Arthur could maintain his façade of resistance and not give in completely to his desires. “Please…” he rasped. “Sever the chains of my responsibility, free me of their weight, and you will see how much more passionately I can dance for you.”

Sadik was surprised as he felt Arthur take the initiative. His past disappointed thoughts of Arthur vanished instantly as the other's naked form straddled him. Now, this was what he was talking about. 

 

A large grin appeared on his lips, and he could feel his muscles twitch in delight. A shiver went up his spine as he heard his name pass through Arthur's lips, and instantly he was very intent on watching the other's mouth. England's warming body pressed up against his, and he let out a low groan. 

 

"Oh, you have my word, Arthur."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for the wait. We hope you enjoy this update!

The words made Arthur’s heart skip a beat, his breath hitching in his throat when one of the Turk’s fists tangled tightly in his hair, jerking his head back to a nearly painful angle. A soft cry passed his parted lips when he was pulled forcefully against the Ottoman’s larger frame. Had it not been for the hand gripping his scruffy hair, he would have dived in for a very hot and passionate kiss indeed. As it was, he tugged at the grip, gasping in unrestrained pleasure when Sadik bit his neck, an embarrassing noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine passing his lips.  
Sadik trailed a series of bites upward, nipping the skin further up until he reached the other's earlobe. He breathed heavily into Arthur’s ear as his teeth yanked on the soft ear lobe. "Something like this, Arthur?" His voice hissed softly, his other hand firmly massaging the one cheek of Arthur's behind.

England shuddered at the sharp bite to his earlobe, hissing through his teeth and raking his short nails over the sides of Sadik’s neck in retaliation, as he couldn’t break the hold the Turk had on his hair with his neck held at such an angle. And this was something that disturbed Arthur on some level…how powerful this Empire was. It was a thrill that Arthur should not have enjoyed, being powerless like this, but he was reveling in it. A coy smile came to his lips, his green eyes slitted as he smoothed his hands over the front of the Ottoman’s robes. “Quite,” he quipped, the scents and sensations he had already experienced continuing to mingle in a heady combination that had him quite thoroughly entrenched in the Turk’s sexual spell.  
The stinging sensation of fingernails clawing down his neck caused Sadik to hiss out. "Well, aren't you responsive," he rumbled, nipping at Arthur's neck. A pleased groan left him as he sucked on the sensitive skin on Arthur's neck, his fingers moving playfully along the cleft of his buttocks. Releasing the Brit’s choppy hair, he trailed his fingers down to grab the other's chin. A soft, appreciative rumble vibrated through his chest as he felt Arthur's hands on him. "And eager," he purred, capturing Arthur's lips with his own, slipping his tongue past them.  
Arthur sipped at Sadik’s tongue, drawing it between his own lips and teasing it lightly with his own, gently removing the headpiece that the Turk was wearing and breaking the kiss to set it down on the pillows beside them. When he sat up again, his smile was coy and his emerald eyes gleamed with a come-hither look. “Well, isn’t that understandable?” England purred, sliding his hands over the Turk’s broad chest and up the sides of his neck to caress his strong jaw, leaning in to rub his cheek lightly against the close-cut facial hair, “you saved both myself and my men from almost certain death in those icy waters, and have even been so kind as to agree to treat them well…” Arthur pressed himself closer against the Ottoman’s solid frame, a freshet of excitement trickling down his spine as he flicked his tongue lightly against Sadik’s earlobe, his voice soft and low against his ear. “It would be grossly dishonourable of me, if I were not to try and find some way to _repay_ this kindness.” He drew back to look into the eyes of Turkey’s mask, guiding the red fabric of the outer portion of his clothes down from his broad shoulders. Arthur’s lids lowered sultrily as he realised that the garment Turkey was wearing would have to be pulled off over his head. “But I fear my generous Captain is slightly overdressed for this purpose,” he observed, tugging at the white robe.  
Sadik allowed the other's hands to move over him, his eyes darkening with growing lust as his headdress was removed. Arthur's hands moving over his body, seeking out his masculine features, made him feel superior over the other. It was like Arthur couldn't help but to give himself to him. Yes... he wanted the other to worship his body. 

“Ah, yes...You want this, don't you?" He groaned. Having Arthur treat him like this and hearing his voice was almost intoxicating. He wanted the other to submit to him. Moving his hands away from Arthur's chest, he reached down to his sash and untucked his top. Sadik pulled up his robes over his head and tossed them as far as he could, rendering his broad, muscled chest visible to Arthur. The look in Arthur's eyes as he gazed down at him caused his muscles to twitch.

At the deep-voiced assertion that Arthur wanted this, England flushed guiltily. “I shouldn’t,” he murmured, “but then, I’ve never been a terribly obedient nation.” Arthur watched as Sadik’s light mocha skin was revealed to his eyes, and he groaned eagerly, smoothing his palms over the bared expanse of his chest. He immediately pressed himself against the other male, his own small body still noticeably colder to the touch. Now that the Ottoman was bare from the waist up, Arthur could see how handsomely defined and chiseled he was, and he had to concede that he’d never had a partner this impressive. Again, his emerald eyes were coy as they flicked up to Sadik’s, a sultry smile on England’s lips. “And it _is_ our habit to want things that we shouldn’t, is it not?” He nuzzled Turkey’s sternum, his fingertips running over the Ottoman’s ribs as he slid his tongue against the skin. “Forbidden and taboo things are just so much more…mnn, _provocative_.” He slid down Sadik’s body, kneeling on the floor between his thighs so that he could worship the Empire’s washboard abs with his lips and tongue, fingers kneading teasingly at Sadik’s inner thighs.

Sadik let out a very pleased hum as Arthur practically drooled over his body. Seeing those deep green orbs eyeing his torso, he lightly flexed his muscles, making his chest move to tantalize the other. It was easy to see the size difference between them with their bodies pressed against each other. Feeling Arthur's smooth, cool skin against his much warmer body, Sadik couldn't help but rub his hands over the Brit’s sides. The sensation of Arthur's white skin under his moving fingertips made him want to touch more of his flesh.

"Well then... aren't you a naughty boy…" he murmured, groaning softly as Arthur pressed his face against his chest. His fingers found his way to the back of Arthur's head, and he sighed out in pleasure as he felt the other's touch. "And so greedy," he purred, stroking the other's hair before holding his head, pushing it further down his stomach. "Take as much as you want."  
Turkey’s abdominal muscles were already glistening from where England had been lavishing them with his oral attentions, and his eyes narrowed at the attempt to push him down. Arthur gave a low, kittenish growl, turning his head and delivering a sharp bite to the inside of the arm Turkey was using to push his head down, enough to sting but not enough to genuinely hurt. “Do not force me to my altar,” he growled, emerald eyes flashing as he licked his lips. “My worship will be thorough,” he murmured as he dipped his head, sealing his lips over the Ottoman’s navel, thrusting his tongue into it as his hands stroked and massaged Sadik’s thighs. He lifted his head as he brought his hands up to tug at Sadik’s waistband, a dark and lustful appreciation gleaming in the depths of his green eyes. “A body like yours must be savoured…would you really lay such a feast before a guest only to make him rush through it?”

A tingle shot up Sadik’s arm at the bite, one eyebrow rising, although he couldn't help but grin. Arthur was very into his body. He let his hand fall from Arthur's head and down to his side. The saliva that coated his skin from Arthur's lavishing caused tingles to travel across his body. "By all means, continue." Sadik groaned, his curiosity and lust made him crave to see what he was going to do. A deep sigh rumbled out, his head arching back, resting against the pillows as he felt that wet muscle dip into his navel. "Oh, you're good. Very good with your mouth," he groaned, turning his head to stare at Arthur. His loins began to throb, growing with heat, parting his legs just slightly as Arthur knelt between them. Sadik couldn't help but to think of Arthur worshipping his hardening cock as fingers slipped under his sash. "You're beautiful," Sadik murmured as he gazed down at the pale beauty between his legs. Jolts sparked through his spine with those simple touches of Arthur's fingers. His gaze darkened, feeling his chest swell. Once Arthur had his fun, he would have him pinned under his body on top of these pillows, making him beg for more.  
Arthur froze at the words, looking rather startled as he blinked up at the Ottoman in genuine surprise. He would’ve questioned it, but the masculine Empire didn’t strike him as a man who would drop idle compliments. Blushing, Arthur ducked his head, fumbling with the ties on Sadik’s silk pants. “I…w-well, I…I’m pleased that you should say so,” he stammered awkwardly, not used to receiving genuine compliments on his physical appearance, especially since all France and the other European nations did was mock the hell out of him. “Y-you strike me as a man with…er…ah, discerning taste, so…” His green eyes flicked up to Sadik’s face for a moment before dropping back to what he was doing as he undid the ties and began to lower the silk leggings. “Th…thank you,” he mumbled, drawing Sadik’s pants down and off, rising and folding them carefully before setting them aside. Arthur froze as he caught his first glimpse of the naked Empire, his own shaft jumping and swelling eagerly as he took him in. “You are…” England searched for a word, as _exquisite_ was not masculine enough for this nation, “…godlike,” he said softly as he lowered himself to his knees again. He reached out with pale, trembling hands, enclosing the thick length in them and groaning softly. “So impressive…”  
The flushed look that took over Arthur's face was delicious. He never knew that such a simple compliment would reduce the British Empire to something like a blushing maiden. Yes, he liked this reaction of Arthur's. He saved that bit of useful information in the back of his mind. "I like beautiful things, Arthur," Sadik responded with a deep murmur. A low, soft groan left him as the images of dressing him up in silks invaded his mind. Oh, he would make sure to see just how beautiful he could make Arthur. As Arthur's hands began to pull down his pants, he shifted his hips slightly to make it easier for him. As the silk was pulled away from him, he sighed out from the sensation as his erection was freed. The look on Arthur's face as stared down at his shaft was priceless. Though, the word he used to describe his body made him groan out loud. His groin jerked, sending a shock right through him. "Oh, yessss." He groaned out loud as lightly calloused hands gripped his length. "Godlike?...Hmm. I can't wait to see how you will worship it, then." Sadik groaned deeply, feeling his thighs flex at the idea.  
A sensual smile curved Arthur’s lips, and he gave Sadik a flirtatious gaze as he gripped the base of the Ottoman’s shaft firmly, leaning in and rubbing his smooth cheek against the side of the broad length. “Devoutly, I assure you,” he purred, his lashes resting against his cheeks as he closed his eyes, turning his head to brush his lips along the side and up to the tip of the thick shaft. Arthur’s eyes opened again to watch Sadik’s face as he tilted the rigid flesh down slightly, his lips hovering a mere half inch from the tip, his breath warm against the sensitive skin. Bracketing the hard length of the shaft with both hands, Arthur began to stroke him firmly in the direction of his mouth, letting a few more tantalising breaths puff against the head before taking it fully in his mouth, purring around it and lashing it with his tongue, drawing strongly on it until his cheeks hollowed with the suction before lapping and laving at it again.  
A soft rumbling sound vibrated through his chest, much like a purr as Arthur's grip on him became much firmer. Sadik closed his eyes, sighing out as he felt the hot flesh of his rod rub against the other's cooler cheek. The touch of Arthur's soft skin rubbing against his sensitive organ was like touching silk. Though, he kept his composure for the time being, wanting to feel and see what Arthur would do next. His mouth parted slightly as he felt the pleasant sensation of warm lips brushing along his proud length. These gentle touches of lips and soft skin made his groin fill up with a pleasant warmth that seemed to hum through him. Soft, airy moans left him as he sat back to let Arthur continue. A much louder moan then left him, his eyes opening to look down to see Arthur sucking on the head of his length. "Oh, yeah. Like that." He groaned, feeling the suction in Arthur's mouth. A pleasured smile crossed his face, and he reached out to stroke the side of Arthur's face, letting his fingers slip through his hair on occasion. Sadik groaned out happily, feeling the wet warmth around him, petting the side of Arthur's head in reward for a devilish move against his length. "Very nice."  
England wasn’t quite sure why the contact and the praise felt so good, but he leaned into the hand that was stroking his hair with a soft purr of encouragement, using his hands to stroke his saliva onto Sadik’s length as he kissed and nipped gently at his palm. His emerald eyes were hazy as they roamed the Ottoman’s impressive physique, his hands still moving on the hot flesh between them. Reluctantly pulling away from the hand on his cheek, Arthur leaned in as he lifted Sadik’s shaft out of the way, nuzzling at the base. A deep breath of the musky scent there had him more intoxicated than the breath of smoke from the hookah, and he groaned eagerly as his mouth started watering in response. England used his free hand to lift the heavy sacs toward his lips, brushing fleeting kisses across them before bathing them with his tongue, his eyelids fluttering closed as he purred deeply in his throat.  
A deep groan escaped from Sadik as he laid back against the pillows. Letting his eyes close, he focused on Arthur's hands. The pads of his fingers shifted and stroked Arthur's cheek in slow circular motions, humming out at the other's attention. God, he could stay like this all day, having Arthur worshiping him like this. This was certainly well worth giving Arthur what he wanted. Rolling his head to the side, he looked down at the other through half lidded eyes. Arthur looked incredibly sexy down between his legs. The way that he looked almost... addicted to his cock. Sadik hummed out loudly at the thought. Reaching out, he took hold of his Hookah with his other hand. He was going to enjoy this. Taking a drag, he slowly let it out, watching Arthur pleasure him as he smoked. An appreciative groan rumbled deeply in his chest as Arthur treated his sack. Oh, he was good.  
The sound of the Ottoman’s husky, masculine groan tantalised Arthur’s senses, and he took the heavy sacs in both hands, lifting them up and nuzzling his face into them, breathing their scent deeply. He lifted pleasure-drugged eyes to gaze up at the Ottoman as a curling trail of smoke drifted down to circle the area where he was working, and he offered up a coy smile, sliding his tongue against the silken flesh. Gently releasing Turkey’s sacs, Arthur turned his head and began to lick at his inner thighs, stroking his shaft firmly with both hands as he moved forward on his knees to suckle at the head, a delighted noise escaping as he encountered a generous amount of precome there. Licking his lips, he gave the Ottoman a calm smile, kissing the head of his thick shaft as he continued stroking him with both hands, one hand sweeping up the length from base to tip after the other in a smooth, steady motion. “It thrills me, that I can bring you pleasure, Sadik,” he purred, his emerald eyes remarkably unguarded in this moment.  
Sadik could feel his balls tighten as they began to swell. Arthur's attentions were making his groin throb with growing heat. Desire was quickly flooding his veins, feeling that heat spread throughout his body. He let out a growl, letting his eyes burrow into England’s. He wanted the other. As those lips wrapped around his head again, he forced himself to take another long drag of flavoured smoke. He never thought that Arthur would be so good on his knees. His eyes darkened, watching how the other's expressions changed as he was being sucked off. His hand twitched, tempted to reach out to grab the back of Arthur's head, to keep him down on his length as he felt those warm lips leave him. Sadik's chest rose and fell heavily as he breathed, his hips bucking slightly as he felt Arthur start to stroke him off. "Yes," he groaned, placing the pipe aside. He motioned the other with his finger, beckoning him to come closer to him. "Now, how about you come up here so I can return the favour?" Sadik growled, his voice oozing with lustful intentions.  
Arthur seemed surprised at the offer, but genuinely pleased, as he had not expected this to be an equal exchange. A flattered smile came to his lips and he got up off of his knees, slithering up Sadik’s body to slip his arms around the Turk’s neck, his green eyes heavy-lidded as he brushed the tip of his nose against the nose of the Ottoman’s mask. His lithe body was still cool against the Ottoman’s skin, although it was far warmer now than it had been when he’d entered the room. A smile graced his lips as they ghosted over Sadik’s.  
“Aye, Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarletpath: Thank you everyone who liked and commented on our story. I'm super happy that you like it! 
> 
> Florville: Thanks to all those who have left reviews on our work, we love hearing what you think of our writing! Sorry for the long delay in getting this update to you…hopefully it was worth waiting for!

For a moment right after Arthur rose from his crotch, Sadik questioned himself for making the other stop, but as he felt that cool, smooth skin rub against his, having those arms wrap around his neck as their bodies pressed firmly together, he was pleased with his choice. Arthur seemed entirely focused on pleasing him, and now he had to make sure the other knew just how pleased he was. 

"Hmm...sexy,” he purred as lips brushed against his. Taking Arthur's chin with his hand, the Ottoman looked the other in the eye, a seductive smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You like being naughty, don't you?" Sadik murmured against Arthur's lips, nipping at them. To make his point, Sadik raised his other hand to quickly swat at one of Arthur's squeezable ass cheeks. "Being so greedy for my body," he breathed deeply in the other's ear.

Arthur yelped at the slap, the bite of his blunt nails digging into Sadik’s upper back and the slight shudder of England’s frame testifying as to how much the move had gotten to him. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his own uninhibited response, and he immediately removed his nails from Turkey’s back and tried to pretend as if nothing had happened. “Like you, I’m greatly appreciative of attractive things,” he mumbled, stunned and rather mortified at how a simple swat had nearly had him squirming against the other nation.

The Brit’s cry sent a powerful jolt down to Sadik’s length; it was impossible to not notice Arthur's response to being spanked. The sting of the other's nails in his back just fuelled his desire to reduce Arthur into a quivering pile of flesh. It was like a flash behind his eyes, a dominating force in his mind. With a low growl, the Ottoman practically flipped the other, positioning him so that Arthur was laying over his lap. Rubbing a hand over the blonde's ass, he positioned Arthur's erection between his thighs, trapping him there. His other hand moved down to the center of Arthur's shoulder blades, pinning his upper body down on the pillows. 

England squeaked in surprise and confusion when he was suddenly upended, flailing for a moment as he received a faceful of silk-covered pillow. Arthur’s fuzzy brows drew together in consternation as he shoved the pillow away so that he could breathe, sputtering and turning to glare impetuously over his shoulder.

Sadik didn't give Arthur much time to adjust as he raised his right hand up. With greater force than the last time, he smacked the other cheek. The sound it made practically echoed in the room like a crack of thunder. He felt the other arch and buck on his lap from the force of the strike, and Sadik almost had to swallow down a deep groan as it threatened to escape. He wished to see more of the smaller empire’s responses…to see just what reactions he could force out of him. 

Sadik’s hand rose again, this time smacking the other side of Arthur's ass. A shuddering breath that he didn't know he’d been holding passed through his lips. There were now two large red hand prints on each of the blonde’s cheeks; the larger nation ran his thumb slowly along the edge of one, determined to turn Arthur's peach-coloured ass as red as a pomegranate.

The first smack had drawn a strangled cry of surprise (and no small amount of pleasure, although Arthur was still in the process of denying that to himself) from the Brit, making him arch and straighten his legs out, the second slap making him claw at the pillows and clench his toes as he tried to suppress the outcry, managing to stifle it somewhat. Realising how unwise it would be to try and struggle with his erection clamped between the Ottoman’s powerful thighs, Arthur shuddered, casting a more contrite look over his shoulder as Turkey traced an area where there was undoubtedly a hand-shaped mark rising on his skin. “N-now listen here, isn’t this, ah…a little unconventional?” he stammered, cheeks flaming as the wonderful, prickling pain in his backside made his shaft throb. Of course, it was ridiculously obvious that England was trying to save face, because it wasn’t like he could admit that he craved such a humiliating act. “Is this really n-necessary?” Damn it, now that he was positioned closer to the hookah, the scent of it was mixing in with the pain and serving to powerfully overwhelm his resolve…

The stutter in the other's voice was lovely. It made the smaller empire seem meek and powerless on his lap, and he hadn't even begun. Massaging one of the cheeks very firmly, kneading his fingers into the flesh, Sadik made a shushing sound. "It's not unconventional if you like it," he mused, letting go of Arthur’s ass only to swat at it. "I never imagined that you would have such a desire," Sadik murmured, continuing to spank the other, his effort slowly gaining in strength and speed. The Ottoman purred out loud, watching Arthur’s exposed skin flushing a deeper and deeper shade of red in response to the blows. Sadik could feel every movement Arthur made on his lap, delighting in the knowledge that the other was powerless to escape his actions. He eventually paused, rubbing the glowing flesh, giving the squirming blonde a breather. "It makes me wonder..." Sadik said out loud in a questioning tone. "...what other desires do you have?" Sadik then let out a chuckle, raising his hand and bringing it down a little harder.

England was gasping, whimpering and writhing by this point, his eyes watering as he clawed at everything within reach, kicking and arching as he moaned and growled incoherently. His cheeks (all of them) were burning, the scent of the hookah was in his nostrils and he swore it was in his brain and wrapped around his cock as well, and it was just too good, it was too much, too arousing and too torturously good for him to bear any longer.

"You like being spanked, don't you?" Sadik growled, sliding his tongue out to wet his lips. "Being brought over my knee like a child." The dark-haired empire groped the hot flesh beneath his palm as his loins tightened. "Bad little boy," he groaned heatedly, bringing his hand down sharply.

The chiding, mocking words and the final strike against his painfully throbbing backside pitched England over the edge with a wavering cry. He collapsed on the larger empire’s lap, half-conscious as he gasped for breath, green eyes unfocused, almost drugged as pain and ecstasy coursed through his body, making him twitch and quiver. If he’d been aware of the soft keening noise issuing from his throat at this point, he probably would have been horribly ashamed, but as it was, he could only lay there slumped over the Ottoman’s muscular thighs, trembling and twitching as he drew deep, ragged breaths.

The erotic display made Sadik’s breath catch in his chest, and he stilled his hand as Arthur lay across his legs in a boneless heap. Oh, how lucky he was to have this deviant Englishman twitching in pleasure on his lap…

The Ottoman’s eyes darkened as he smirked, feeling very proud of himself for causing England’s current incoherent state. He could feel the wetness of the Brit’s release, despite the fact that he himself was still quite painfully hard. Yet despite his arousal, looking down at Arthur's face, he couldn't help but want to lift him up into his arms. "It looks like you had fun," he murmured, stroking a hand down the side of the other's body, all the way up until he cupped Arthur's cheek. Stroking England’s sweat-slicked hair from his forehead, he lifted the other up into his arms, positioning him so that he was sitting on his lap facing him. Sadik allowed the other's head to fall and rest on his shoulder as he ran a hand over his thigh. "Did you like that?" He whispered into Arthur's ear, taking that time to breathe in the scent of Arthur's flushed skin.

England gasped as his sore backside slid against Sadik’s thighs, a soft whimper hitching in his throat as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Ottoman’s neck and kissed his jaw, his breaths still shaky as he licked the sweat from Sadik’s temple, trailing his tongue along the edge of the white mask.

Despite his raging hard on, the larger empire was quite pleased at the outcome of events. Sadik let his hand play idly on Arthur's thigh as the other doted on him. He wasn't going to interrupt Arthur, finding the small noises and touches to be quite welcoming. Again, he was a bit surprised by the other. He was beginning to see a whole new side to him, and this affectionate state of his was quite endearing.

Eventually, after a good solid minute of nuzzling and making soft noises of contentment into Sadik’s ear, Arthur froze, his still-glazed eyes going wide as he pulled back, looking down between their bodies with a sudden noise of dismay. “Ah, you haven’t—I’m sorry!” 

Arthur’s gasp brought a smirk to the Ottoman’s lips. _Now he finds out,_ Sadik mused to himself, glancing down at the other.

Immediately squirming right out of Turkey’s grip, Arthur took up a position between the Ottoman’s come-slicked thighs and dove onto his shaft with repentant abandon, his hands caressing Turkey’s abs, hips, sacs…everywhere he could reach, he stroked and fondled as he did something he would never confess France had taught him: Arthur shifted forward slightly, taking Sadik’s thick shaft at an angle that didn’t trigger his gag reflex, taking him down to the root for a few seconds. He held the Turk’s length in his throat for as long as he could manage, then drew up and off, stroking Sadik’s length with both hands as he caught his breath, then moved to repeat the act again.

Having thought that Arthur would take his time to pleasure him like last time, Sadik was taken off guard at the move, unable to stifle a startled gasp. A low groan escaped him, and he had to bite down on his lower lip to squelch the loud sounds of pleasure that threatened to emerge. He placed his hand up against his chin, folding it under it as he tried to keep a neutral look on his face. It was no use though; his chest slowly started to heave with deep, rapid breaths as Arthur eagerly started to pleasure him. His eyes widened behind his mask as he watched his erection disappear behind those pink lips, a noise of combined surprise and pleasure passing his lips. Soon, the Turk’s expression relaxed as a large grin spread across his face, and he sighed out loudly in bliss. His length throbbed as Arthur's throat tightened around him. The sensation caused his neck to arch back, and he let out a long groan. Sadik reached out and gripped Arthur's hair, tugging on it as he pulled back. "Oh...I love your mouth," he moaned out, pushing at the back of Arthur's head as he was deep-throated again. He could feel himself getting close…

Arthur basked in the praise, stroking his release into the flesh of Sadik’s thighs and shuddering in reluctant delight at the feel of Turkey grabbing the back of his head to hold him down on his cock. He swallowed, his throat constricting around the thick, rigid length. Arthur did this a few times, and when it finally felt as if his lungs were starting to burn from the need for oxygen, he ducked out from under the hand at the back of his head, drawing back and gasping for breath. And yet, even as he was panting raggedly, he dove back in again, lavishing the Ottoman’s sacs with attention from his lips and tongue as he stroked him firmly with both hands. Once his breathing had evened out slightly, he took the larger empire’s length down his throat again, the tip of his nose brushing against the dark curls at the base, fingers stroking and kneading at the Turk’s heavy sacs, almost like the kneading of a contented and eager kitten. Again, he swallowed, his throat tightening and rippling along the upper portion of Sadik’s length, fingers kneading and working consistently as England endeavoured to please him.

Sadik's eyes fluttered closed, and he groaned out happily as he focused his attention on that tight, warm, wet mouth that was sucking on him. He could feel the muscles of Arthur’s throat constrict around his length with each swallow…

"Amazing..." Sadik groaned, as he felt Arthur keep him in his mouth. When the other ducked his head away, the Ottoman reluctantly let go so that Arthur could catch his breath. The other needed to breathe, no matter how much he would love to have England continue to deep-throat him. The muscles in his legs twitched, his weeping length throbbing, dangerously near to release. Feeling Arthur's hands and mouth over his length was like heaven to him, and the sensation made him buck his hips, seeking that extra bit of pleasure to drive him closer to the release that he craved. It was as though Arthur knew his plight as he felt those lips go down on him once again. 

The need to relieve the maddening pressure in his loins was getting to be too much. With both hands, Sadik reached out, grabbing the sides of Arthur's head and bucking his hips, grinding his groin flush to Arthur's mouth with a low growl of pleasure. The rippling and squeezing of Arthur's throat along his erection was more than enough to bring him over the edge, and with one last thrust, he came deep down Arthur's throat. A strained cry slipped past his control as he held Arthur's head down, riding out the waves of pleasure that rippled through his tense muscles. 

He finally released Arthur's head with a sigh, pulling his now softened length from the other's mouth and lying back against the pillows, completely satisfied. "You…you're really good with your mouth...more ways than one," Sadik mused, enjoying the high from receiving a wonderful ball-draining blow job.

Arthur had to admit, there was something deeply satisfying about the way Sadik had grabbed his head and held him down until he was damn well finished with him. While he regretted not being able to catch a taste of him, England was inclined to believe he might get another opportunity to do so, and on the verge of blacking out, he pulled off the instant his head was released, gasping deeply and falling onto his sore rear for a moment as the room spun around him. As his vision cleared, England heard the low, rumbling praise drifting from the Ottoman’s lips, and he smiled as he took a moment to bask in the sight of the Ottoman Empire sprawled in a very sated manner on his stack of pillows.

Eventually a small shiver ran through Arthur’s body, and he crawled up onto the pillows next to the other, curling against his larger frame and resting his chin on Sadik’s chest, looking up at him through curious emerald eyes, his pupils still dilated from his earlier orgasm. “I’m glad that I could please you, Captain,” he murmured, stroking his hand over the Ottoman’s chest.

A more-than-satisfied grin crossed Sadik’s face as Arthur curled up against his side. Wrapping his arm tightly around the other, he pulled the blonde closer against his side. A deep hum rumbled out of him, and he looked down at Arthur. "You did very well. It's a shame I only have you for 15 days," he mused, stroking the side of Arthur's face. "Do you want to smoke? We can share if you want," he declared, motioning to his hookah. 

Arthur smiled in a calm manner that was almost seductive in how open and honest it was; genuine desire and contentment mingling in the Brit’s expression. He lifted his hand from Turkey’s chest to caress the one stroking his face, and he leaned into it with a soft sigh, kissing the heel of the Empire’s hand. “There is something that I want,” he confessed, shifting upward slightly so that his chest was resting more fully against Sadik’s. Reaching up with both hands, Arthur slipped his fingers into the Ottoman’s dark hair, brushing his lips against Sadik’s and then drawing back to look at him expectantly, his fingers still stroking through the Empire’s hair.

Sadik watched as England shifted against his body, smiling when he felt the other's lips press against the heel of his hand. Arthur was quite alluring when he was focused on him in such a manner. "Hmm? Now what would that be?" Sadik's head tilted his head slightly to show his curiosity. An airy sigh left him as the blonde’s fingers ran lightly through his hair, sending tingles through his scalp. As he felt the gentle touch of Arthur's lips brushing against his own, he reached up to brush some of Arthur's hair back from his forehead.

“Kiss me,” Arthur replied with a soft laugh, the tip of his nose brushing the nose of the Ottoman’s mask, his hands stroking Sadik’s jawline, cheeks, and temples before returning to card through his hair again.

Sadik blinked at the simple request. He was actually quite surprised by it. But his small moment of surprise ended as a smirk graced his lips. He couldn't help but chuckle, moving his hand from Arthur's hair to the back of his head. The way that Arthur was touching his face, he felt drawn to the other's lips. 

"Of course," Sadik murmured against the other's mouth before pressing his lips against Arthur's. He applied pressure with the hand he had rested on the back of England’s skull, his other arm holding the blonde firmly against him. Sadik slowly slid his tongue out, dragging it against Arthur's lower lip, wanting access to Arthur's mouth.

England opened his mouth willingly, a soft moan escaping as he let his tongue glide against Sadik’s, a little shiver of delight running through his frame in response. He traced the edges of the mask lightly with his fingertips, running them over Sadik’s temples again before tangling his fingers in the Ottoman’s hair once more. He felt so content at this moment…and the ache of his abused backside was sufficient to maintain the post-orgasmic high, meaning that he still didn’t ‘have the presence of mind to feel guilty that his crew was in a brig somewhere on board. Right now, all there was was this nation, his body heat, and the smooth slickness of his tongue, and the scent of the hookah drifting up around them.

The moment he felt Arthur’s mouth open to him, Sadik took in a deep breath through his nose, slipping his tongue inside. A soft hum of approval quickly followed as he felt Arthur's tongue greet his before reaching inside of the other's mouth. The gentle touches were also a very welcome action…it made him feel more relaxed; he was deeply pleased, knowing that Arthur knew just what to do to make him happy. He could feel that Arthur's smooth, pale skin was much warmer than the last time he had held him. The Ottoman grinned at the knowledge that Arthur must be feeling much better, given the fact that he was happily curled up against him, kissing him. One hand gently cupped the back of Arthur's neck, massaging gently, while his other hand lightly trailed his fingertips along the other's spine.

Arthur shivered at the soothing touches, breaking the kiss with a purr and tucking his head under the Ottoman’s chin, nuzzling his chest and collarbone affectionately as one hand drifted over Turkey’s shoulder and bicep in gentle, repetitive strokes. 

Sadik sighed in contentment. This was good. Really good. It seemed that Arthur was completely focused on submitting to him…which was fortunate, but it didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. Oh, yes. This was just a taste of what was to come in the future. Though, he couldn't help but feel possessive of the purring Brit. 

He didn't want to share him. This was _his_ willing prize, for _him_ to enjoy. Only _he_ was allowed to see and hear the reactions the other made as he touched him. Oh, if only he’d actually captured the other, taken over his land, his country that he represented…he would've taken him to his home and tied him up in silk and bedded him every night. As Arthur relaxed in his blissful state, Sadik was busily thinking of ways in which he could enjoy the other's submissiveness.

After a few minutes of floating in a blissful haze, Arthur lifted his head, sitting up a little. “Mm. I should probably hang my clothes up somehow, as I don’t think they’re going to get dry terribly fast sitting in a heap on the floor like that.” He looked over at where his pants and jacket were, then looked back to Turkey again. “I…don’t suppose you’d have anything I could wear in the meantime…?” he ventured, a hint of a self-conscious flush colouring his cheeks as he prayed the Ottoman wouldn’t force him to run around naked. He was an Empire as well, and he did have his pride.

Sadik’s train of thought was then interrupted when the other spoke. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled out loud, mostly to himself. He’d forgotten about that. "I'm guessing you want to talk to your men." His eyes trailed over his room, wondering what Arthur could wear. Spotting the discarded top that was tossed away, the Turk lifted his hand and pointed to it. "Wear my shirt. It should be more than long enough to cover you," Sadik ordered, grinning at the idea. When everyone saw Arthur wearing nothing but the top that he was wearing not so long ago, everyone would get the hint of what had happened—and would continue happening—in this room.

Arthur blinked wide green eyes at the Ottoman, a flush of indignation creeping up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. But he didn’t dare say a word, lest the Turk retract his offer and force Arthur to run around with nothing. Pulling away, he picked the shirt up sulkily (although his back was to Sadik so he wouldn’t see), slipping it on over his head. 

Sadik had to lightly chew on the side of his cheek to keep his face from breaking into a wide grin. He knew that the other wasn't really wanting to wear a singular piece of clothing, let alone something that he himself had just worn. He watched as the other went up to his shirt, feeling almost anxious. He wanted to know just how Arthur would act wearing his clothes. As Arthur slipped on his top, the grin that he was trying to hold back was released. The fabric was practically hanging off of him, hiding his hands and showing off a bare shoulder.

Arthur’s indignant blush only intensified when he realised that the garment dwarfed him due to the Turk’s muscular build, making England look almost like a child. “I don’t need to talk to my men,” he muttered peevishly, walking over to his own clothing and turning his glittering green eyes on the other nation. “Now, do you have a line I can hang these on?”

Mirth instantly flooded through the Ottoman as Arthur showed his irritation. Sadik’s chuckles soon turned to laughter, completely amused with the sight before him. "You look like an angry child. You pull it off so well. Hehehe." Sadik loved it when he made the other blush. Shortly after, a very thoughtful look crossed his face, and he placed his hand under his chin for added effect. "Now, how to dry your clothes. I don't have any rope in here that you could use..." His face then brightened up, his hand rising as an idea popped into his head. Well actually, he had this idea all along. "I'm sure if you go out and place them somewhere on the deck, you can sun dry them," Sadik declared, motioning to the door leading outside.

Arthur looked horrified at the very notion, his brows drawing together in consternation. “B-but…I can’t put them out on deck, what if a wind comes up?!” He clenched his fingers in the wet fabric of his jacket as he picked it up off of the floor, his expression caught somewhere between frustrated and pleading.

Sadik shrugged his shoulders in a playful manner. He wasn't really worried if the wind came up. "Just tuck the shirt between your legs if you're so worried," he mused. Sadik wasn't really worried about his men; if anyone dared to touch what was his, they would find themselves tied to the side of his boat with the barnacles digging into their skin. "I never took you as such a coward over something so simple," he teased, highly entertained at seeing Arthur so flustered.

England scowled at the implication that he was cowardly for wanting to preserve his modesty. “Honestly, where do you hang your clothes when they’re soaked from a storm? Let me hang them there, I just…” He bit his lower lip, looking down at his jacket and grinding his teeth. “I’ve no desire to be out on deck with nothing on under this. If it’s you who sees my bare arse, then fine, that’s the price I pay for the ride back home.” Arthur lifted his head, his eyes narrowing in determination. “I have no desire to have the rest of your crew feasting their eyes on me.” He examined the Ottoman’s face carefully, watching his expression, and suddenly a hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. This was a dangerous bluff, but if he was reading Sadik correctly, it would work and he would get what he wanted. “Unless, of course, you have no compunctions about sharing with your men…”

The grin on Sadik’s face dropped instantly at the words. "What?" His normally cheerful voice turned low and icy in tone. He was on his feet in an instant, and quickly strode over to Arthur. One hand shot out and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, the other wrapping around his neck and slamming him against the wall. "I dare you to say that again," Sadik growled darkly, the hand around Arthur's neck squeezing in warning, though he allowed the other to breathe. "You're mine. Don't you forget that. I don't want anyone's hands on you." The hand holding the smaller empire’s shoulder tightened. 

The display of possessive dominance made Arthur’s heart leap and gallop in his chest, his breaths coming quicker as the Ottoman held him by the throat. England let the jacket fall to the floor again, and he lifted his hands, stroking the rippling muscles of the Turk’s right forearm in a strangely tender caress. His green eyes were catlike and serious as they rose to meet Sadik’s, and he arched into the grip on his throat, tilting his head back slightly although his gaze remained locked with the Ottoman’s. “You don’t want anyone’s hands on me…but their eyes are perfectly acceptable?” he ventured, turning his head to kiss and lick at the fingers of the hand gripping his shoulder. 

Sadik’s nostrils flared as he breathed deeply through his nose, heat rising up through his body as he stared down at Arthur. He would not let England think that he could be manipulated into changing his mind. He felt Arthur's hands on him, gently stroking his arm even though he had him forcefully pinned to the wall. The heat of his glare diminished slightly as Arthur lightly seduced him, but he remained firm. "What's wrong with wanting to make my men jealous?" He queried, leaning down to lightly growl into Arthur's ear.

A wry grin tugged at the Brit’s lips as he turned to meet Sadik’s eyes again. “Oh…I see. Well, if it is truly your desire to send me out there in just this, where a simple breeze would allow your men to gaze upon everything that belongs to you, then I will obey…Captain.” He flicked his tongue over his lower lip, trying to ignore how hard this dangerous little dance was getting him.

Hearing the rest of Arthur's words, Sadik had to pause because he was tempted to raise his voice at the other. Arthur was being quite foolish, using his sensuality to try and worm his way into getting what he wanted. Well, two could play at that game. "Or maybe you don’t...perhaps you're just an insatiable whore who wants thick cocks shoved into all your orifices." 

The insult made England’s blood run cold, his heart sinking as his attempt to bend the larger empire to his will met with resounding failure. While he was aware that he had earned the harsh rebuke by provoking the other nation, the words still stung, though he wasn’t certain as to the reason why.

Sadik reached down and grabbed the hem of the shirt Arthur was wearing, yanking it up so that his lower half was exposed. "You probably want them to touch you, to see every part of your body. Perhaps you don't need this?" He said darkly, tugging on the shirt. A grin then pulled onto his lips. "And guess what?" He said, his tone much lighter as he whispered into Arthur's ear. "You disobeyed me. You didn't go out when I told you to. That's an extra day for you."

All of Arthur’s arousal died at the addition to his sentence, and his heart dropped into his stomach in dismay. England almost opened his mouth to protest that Sadik hadn’t ordered him to go out on deck, he’d only suggested it, but that would probably earn him another day as well…

Jerking his hands down to grab the edge of the shirt, Arthur clenched his teeth and tugged it back down, averting his gaze. That he’d been effectively chided was evident; England’s voice was flat and slightly reserved when he spoke. “I will go and hang my clothes on deck to dry as you suggested. Thank you for the shirt.” He swallowed hard, still clutching the edge of the shirt in a white-knuckled grip as he kept his gaze averted, waiting for the Turk to release his neck.

Arthur's reaction was almost instant and that made Sadik feel much better, even though the other's face was now sporting an angry look. In fact, Sadik's frustration melted away once Arthur agreed to do as he was told. The hand gripping Arthur's neck gently freed him, rising to gently stroke the side of his face. "Good boy,” Sadik purred, stepping away from the other to give him room. 

Arthur’s jaw muscles ticked at the stroke to his cheek, nostrils flaring slightly in visibly restrained indignation as he waited for the Turk to move.

"If any of my men give you trouble, tell me," Sadik added, picking up his pants that were lying on the floor. "Don't think that I'm going to be heartless to you, unless that's what you want." This time the Ottoman’s tone lowered to something more neutral, though the warning in his voice was quite clear.

Arthur had waited for Sadik to turn around and pick up his pants before turning a venomously hateful look on him, quickly gathering his wet clothes and boots and stalking to the door. Arthur’s eyes narrowed slightly at Sadik’s words, and oh, how he wanted to respond with something nasty, but he held his tongue because he had already had a day added to his sentence, and it had barely even been an hour yet. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, as it was the only thing he could think to say that wouldn’t get him in shit. He struggled with the door for a moment before it opened, because he refused to ask the Ottoman for help.

Stalking out onto the deck, Arthur kept his head down, cursing under his breath when a strong wind made the shirt flap threateningly between his legs. His blush went all the way up to the tips of his ears as he went up the stairs to the helm, ignoring the helmsman as he went to the railing and began to lay his clothes over the railing, spreading them out as much as possible. He could feel numerous sets of eyes on him, and he hated the fact that they were murmuring in a language he didn’t understand. And it was damned cold out here, and he’d just had another day added to his sentence for being stupid enough to imagine that Sadik saw him as anything more than a prisoner.

As cold as he was, England didn’t want to go back to the Ottoman’s room yet. He was disappointed that his remark about Sadik’s crew ogling him had failed to goad the Captain into a satisfactory display of jealous dominance…the revelation that the larger empire saw him as nothing more than an amusing plaything had bruised Arthur’s ego and made him feel trapped and miserable. Despite the fact that he was beginning to shiver, he remained where he was. It wasn’t like he’d been ordered to come right back, so at least the Ottoman couldn’t hold that against him…

England leaned against the railing, glaring at the water which reflected the light of the late afternoon sun. It would be dinner soon, if the rumbling of his stomach was any indication. A heavy sigh passed the Brit’s lips as he sat down and drew the hem of the shirt over his knees, pulling them close against his body to try and preserve some warmth and keep his vital regions concealed. Gazing out through the wooden bars of the railing, Arthur rested his cheek against one of them, looking down at the men on the deck below. He didn’t imagine Sadik was going to give him very much to eat…but at least he’d secured food for his men. Arthur could take comfort in that, at the very least. And he’d secured a little bit of pleasure for himself while it lasted, too; his backside still ached, but he ignored it.

Alone in his room, Sadik gazed silently out the window of his cabin for a while. The sounds of the ocean waves, the creaking of the boat, the background noise of his men working in the rigging; they were all quite welcome in the peace and quiet. He found it rather relaxing. 

Feeling himself calm slightly, the Ottoman let out a deep, well needed sigh and looked around for something to wear. Slipping his pants back on, his mind traveled back to the events of the day. An amused chuckle left him, and he shook his head slightly. Today actually went better than he thought it would, even if Arthur had left in a huff. Speaking of which.... he hadn't come back yet. Shrugging his shoulders, Sadik went back to dressing himself. Arthur was probably somewhere on deck, keeping to himself. Well, he would let him have a rest. 

Eventually stepping outside, the large empire took in a deep breath of the salty sea air, grinning behind the black mask covering his mouth. Sadik was in his full garb once again. Going up to some of his men, he leaned over, placing a hand on one man's shoulder. With a few quick commands, he made certain that his crew knew how to treat Arthur's men. 

Now, it was time to find Arthur. 

It wasn't that hard; all he had to do was to find where England had placed his clothes to dry. Walking along the deck, he spotted the sulking empire looking out at the ocean. Keeping his footsteps quiet, the Ottoman walked up behind him. "Hey, there," Sadik said by way of greeting, leaning back against the railing.

Arthur tensed at the sound of Sadik’s voice, jumping slightly before drawing his knees tighter against his naked belly underneath the large shirt, keeping his gaze on the ocean. He could see in his peripheral that the Turk was in his full garb again, and he hated the bastard for looking so damned elegant in it, while he was forced to go around in nothing but a linen shirt with sleeves dampened by carrying his wet clothes. 

He wanted to make a snide or sarcastic remark, but he was already ashamed that he hadn’t even lasted a day without adding to his sentence. Although, to be fair, it hadn’t been a fair sentence; he was only just beginning to sense the gravity of the bargain he had made, and he felt like a fool. If Sadik was going to add to his sentence for mere trifles, he would be on this damned ship until his crew was old and grey. The thought made him cringe, depression creeping in at the edges of his awareness. Pulling himself up to stand against the railing, Arthur kept his gaze on Turkey’s feet. “I’m sorry, did you have orders for me?” he asked softly, his tone lacking emotion.

The Ottoman tilted his head slightly. Could Arthur look any more depressing? He really looked like a pouting child. 

Reaching down, Sadik ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Now, what's with that face?" He turned the Brit’s head so that he was looking directly at the other. "And no, I don't have any orders for you at the moment. You can take this time to relax," he replied, patting the side of Arthur's face. "Now, dinner should be served soon. You should be in my quarters if you want to eat. Oh, and don't worry. I've already told my men about the arrangements for your crew."

The last words brought a glimmer of hope to Arthur’s eyes, and he swallowed hard, nodding and averting his gaze again. “Thank you. I take heart knowing that they’ll be looked after.” A strong shiver ran through his frame and he pulled away from the hand on his cheek, forcing a smile and keeping the fact that his men would be fed and looked after foremost in his mind in order to make it appear genuine. “It’s a little too cold to be out here in just this, so…” He bowed his head politely and went back down the stairs, disappearing into Sadik’s quarters.

England sighed harshly, wanting to slam the door with every ounce of his being, although he restrained himself at the last second, closing it as forcefully as he could manage while still being able to argue something along the lines of “I wanted to make sure the latch caught properly.” Taking a moment to lapse into some self-indulgent sulking, Arthur went over to the pile of pillows and kicked them hard, then flopped onto the pile and punched one of them a few times before sagging against it miserably. Damn it, he’d been enjoying himself until the bastard had seen fit to remind him that he was serving a sentence. Maybe he _should_ try to bed one of the Turk’s men. At least he’d see if he was worth getting pissed off over.

“Don’t flatter yourself, mate,” he muttered to himself, curling up among the pillows to sulk until the Ottoman returned (at which point he’d very quickly replace the sulky expression with something more neutral). There was no point…he was sure if he did anything stupid, Sadik would just punish his men, and he didn’t want that for them. He was well and truly trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadik had watched in silence as Arthur excused himself, remaining quiet until he heard the door to his cabin close. Soon, a chuckle bubbled up inside of his chest as he turned his attention to the vast sea. He had obviously made the other upset; yet, the reason it struck him as funny was that it was over nothing. If the Turk had really wanted to make the other upset, he would've done it in a much...crueller way. Sadik let out a sound of amusement. Arthur really needed to get a sense of humour. As much as the Ottoman loved seduction techniques, humour was something he really liked. Even though Sadik was much older than the other empire, Arthur sure could act like an old man. 

 

Over the horizon, he could see the sun slowly sinking into the west. It was about time for dinner to be served. Standing up straight, he decided it was best if he retrieved the meal himself. He really didn't want anyone interrupting his time with Arthur in his room.

 

It didn't take him very long to get what he wanted. The cook was actually quite surprised to see their Captain walking into the kitchen. Though, Sadik had to make sure that he was going to get extra portions. Balancing a large tray effortlessly on one arm, he opened up the door to his cabin and closed it behind him. The smell of spiced food, Turkish coffee and a hint of something sweet filled the air. He gazed down at Arthur as he lowered the tray onto a table, setting aside a carved silver coffee pourer. 

 

"Well, are you going to get up, or do I have to eat all of this by myself while you mope all day?" he inquired, beckoning Arthur over with his finger. There was spiced pilaf with an assortment of vegetables mixed in and cooked anchovies placed on top, assortments of cut fruit, a plate with a number of freshly baked Bazlama, and two bowls of cinnamon-scented Sütlaç, a type of rice pudding. Off to the side were a small stick of butter and a bowl of sugar.

 

Just like a petulant child would immediately forget a sulk at the offer of a cookie or a new toy, Arthur rose from the pillows and padded over to the table with an openly curious expression. Oh…but he _did_ love trying new things…his passion for the strange and new and exotic would be his undoing someday, he was sure, but…to be honest, could he really be angry at Sadik for adding a day to his sentence, if he was going to feed him this well?

Uncertainty flickered in his emerald eyes as he looked up at the Turk, fiddling with the sleeves of the borrowed shirt. “This…I can have some of this?” he ventured, wondering if perhaps this was a form of torture, where Sadik would offer him something and then take it away immediately afterward just to toy with him. If it had been Arthur, he would’ve made his captive crawl for it, and perhaps beg…so it didn’t make sense to him, that Sadik was offering this to him without a catch.

Sadik’s eyes caught the look of hunger and hope in the smaller empire, seeing how he stared almost wide-eyed over the food that he had brought. "Do you think that I can eat this all by myself? Come here," the Ottoman instructed, patting his lap. Pulling down his black mask, he revealed the grin on his face. He wasn't going to let Arthur starve on his ship. He would need to keep up his strength, too. "You look grumpy. You need to eat something," Sadik declared, musing over the fact that Arthur looked more like a child recovering after being scolded.

“I was shipwrecked, and—” Arthur was about to say something about being nothing more than a sex slave, but he really didn’t relish the idea of having his sentence added to twice in one day. Forcing himself to calm down, he gritted his teeth against the self-loathing as he obediently crawled into the Turk’s lap, vowing that if he ever had the Ottoman in the same circumstances, he would make him suffer endless humiliations. “And being shipwrecked isn’t exactly conducive to a chipper mood,” he mumbled, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his gaze lowered. He wasn’t going to eat unless he was instructed to; Sadik’s comment about being able to eat everything himself was equally vague to the “order” he’d “given him” to go out on deck earlier, and he wasn’t going to do a damn thing unless he was told to now. So he waited, eyes fixed on his lap, clenching some of the fabric between his folded hands as his stomach growled.

Sadik's grin stayed on his lips as Arthur responded. A soft chuckle quickly followed as the other's words trailed off. He knew why Arthur was upset; he didn't need him to tell him why. As Arthur moved to sit on his lap, he shifted his legs to give the other some room. "It could be worse," Sadik mused as he shrugged his shoulders. Wrapping his arm around Arthur's middle, he held the other closer to his body. Reaching out with his other hand, he grabbed a fork and shoveled some of the rice onto it. Lifting it up, he held it to Arthur's lips. "Now open up and say ahh," he said, rubbing Arthur's thigh, coaxing the other to relax a bit.

England’s cheeks flushed in humiliation and he clenched his fists in the shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. His proud nature balked at being treated like this, and he was torn between hunger, the need to maintain some small scrap of his dignity, and the desire not to have his sentence extended any further. Arthur’s breaths began to come quicker as his heart started racing with anxiety and dread, and he could already feel his appetite dwindling.

_Just do what he wants until your men are no longer on board the ship,_ came the sudden flash of insight. _Do what you have to in order to survive this, and then forget about it afterward._ He relaxed, forcing himself to ignore the acidic burn of self-loathing in the pit of his stomach as he parted his lips and gave a weak ‘ahh’ noise. 

Sadik's expression brightened as Arthur parted his lips. Slipping the full fork inside, he waited until Arthur's lips closed around it before he pulled it out. "Now, how bad was that?" He murmured. "Do you like it?" Sadik asked, waiting for the other to swallow. Taking the fork he put more onto it, this time taking the mouthful for himself. A small hum left him as he savoured the mouthful. He wasn't sure if Arthur would like eating food that he wasn't used to. If he didn't, then he would be out of luck. The Ottoman wasn't going to make his cook go out of his way to satisfy Arthur's taste buds. He raised the next forkful to Arthur's lips. "Now, eat up. There is dessert afterwards."

Arthur sighed, feeling depressed, although he didn’t make any outward sign of it. He was grateful when he wasn’t forced to repeat the ‘ah’ noise, taking the forkful quietly. After a dozen forkfuls, England turned and rested his head against the Ottoman’s chest, needing a few minutes of peace to soothe his injured pride before he swallowed it again. He closed his eyes, envisioning his shores, how good it would feel to have a warm bath in his large bathtub at home, and a cup of tea by the fire…to see the faces of the wives and children of his crew when he brought them all back safely and none the worse for wear…

Sadik frowned slightly as he watched the smaller empire. Arthur was being unusually quiet as he ate, not uttering a word with each mouthful of food, even after the Ottoman had tried to make some simple conversation with the other. England looked more depressed than angry at the moment…which wasn't what he wanted. 

"You're not liking the food?" Sadik ventured, placing the fork on the table. Lifting his hand, he guided the other's face back from his chest so that he could look at him. "What's with the long face?" the Ottoman inquired, his voice much softer than it had previously been. He didn't want to demand an answer from Arthur yet. "You don't like the food?"

“It’s lovely,” England replied, his throat tightening as he met Sadik’s eyes. He swallowed hard, smiling weakly. “The food is lovely, thank you.” He wasn’t going to say that the food would probably taste much better if he were eating it as a free man, because he had no desire to anger the other nation. “It has just been…a rather long day, I suppose. I have a great deal to…to think about,” he stammered out, one hand resting on the Ottoman’s chest. Where he would have leaned into the hand on his face before, he refrained now, more reserved in his behaviour. “The food is lovely,” he repeated.

It wasn't the words that really got Sadik’s attention; it was the tightening of the other's voice. Because the Ottoman was more focused on studying the other's face than hearing Arthur's words, it was obvious to him that Arthur was getting upset.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sadik wrapped his arms around the other, cradling the back of his blond head as he held him close and kept silent. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at the moment. Normally, he wouldn't go out of his way to comfort others; in fact, he liked to do the opposite. But having a depressed Arthur on his hands for the next 15 plus days was something he knew he wasn't going to enjoy. He rather enjoyed the Arthur he knew an hour ago.

England was startled by the gesture, and for a moment, he tried to resist it. But as that large hand came to rest against the back of his head, his defiance crumbled and he sagged against the Ottoman’s chest. He put his thin arms around the more muscular Empire, his fingers curling tightly into the back of Sadik’s raiment as Arthur clung to him. After a few minutes, he drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly, his grip relaxing a little as his fingers splayed on the Turk’s back, making little stroking motions. “I’d forgotten I was a prisoner until you added to my sentence,” Arthur explained softly. “That’s all. The reminder…upset me, because I had genuinely forgotten. I was taking pleasure in receiving your attention.” Letting his arms fall away, Arthur sat up in the Ottoman’s lap, his smile still sad but a little less forced now. 

Sadik held Arthur close, letting the other get what he wanted to say off of his chest. As he felt Arthur relax, he slowly petted him on the back, a little awkwardly at first. A smile started to form on his lips, as Sadik was pleased that the other was slowly warming back up to him. That was the Arthur he wanted. 

 

"If I wanted you to be my prisoner, we wouldn't be here like this," he stated, leaning back a bit as he felt Arthur sit up. He gently took Arthur's chin, rubbing his thumb across the corner of his lip. "I just own you for the short period of time we have on my ship." Sadik then leaned in close, brushing his lips across Arthur's before leaning back with a half grin on his mouth. "And I take care of what I own. Do you really hate me for wanting to have you for an extra day?"

 

Arthur’s lip actually curved with a hint of amusement, and he nipped the pad of the larger male’s thumb lightly. “If I hate you for anything, it’s for sending me out on deck with practically nothing on. If our situations were reversed, I would have had you swabbing the deck with a scrub brush in hand, but I would never have had you do it in such meager clothing.” His smile faded a little and he looked back to the food, feeling his appetite returning. “I don’t inflict public forms of humiliation unless nothing else works. France gets off on that rubbish; I don’t. If our situations were reversed, your humiliation would have been restricted to the interior of my quarters, for me alone to bask in.” His green eyes flicked nervously to meet Sadik’s, and a wave of apprehension took hold of him as he wondered if the Ottoman would punish him for being forthright.

 

Sadik listened to the smaller empire’s words, a grin still on his lips. Hearing what Arthur said about what he would've done in his place, an eyebrow rose in interest. "I was wondering how you could be such a minx." Sadik purred, chuckling afterwards at the silly thought of their positions being switched. Hearing Arthur's words didn't bother him at all. He knew that he wouldn't be the only Empire or country out there who would do something like this. It was interesting, to say the least, to know a little something about Arthur. A soft, thoughtful hum left him, and he let his hands rub the sides of Arthur's arms. "So, all I have to do is to give you some extra clothes if you want to go outside? ...I think I can do that." Sadik paused, rubbing the underside of Arthur's chin. "I don't want to see that look on your face again,” he murmured solemnly. After a moment, his grin returned. “And then, you'll be a good boy, yes?" He chided in a light, mocking tone.

Arthur was already leaning into the touch on his chin again, relaxing visibly as a faint flush stained his cheeks. He smirked at Sadik’s query, a faint glitter in his emerald eyes as he caught the Turk’s wrist between his smaller hands, drawing it upward so that he could nuzzle and kiss the Ottoman’s fingers. “Do you want me to be good?” he replied, a hint of wickedness in his tone as he feigned an innocent smile. “I had planned on being quite naughty, just to keep things interesting,” he added, licking one of Sadik’s knuckles, “but if you’d rather I was good, I suppose I could try—after all, if you’re ensuring that I’m fed like this, and properly dressed when I’m out in the elements, it would be the very least I could do…” A full, playful smile graced Arthur’s features as he nuzzled Sadik’s hand again. “I suppose I _should_ be a good boy, shouldn’t I?” he mused, although it was quite clear that he intended to cause the Turk a little trouble here and there.

Sadik felt warmth starting to flow through him as his good mood continued to rise. Arthur seemed to be quite pleased with what he had said, and quite delighted about his situation, too. He allowed his hand to be taken, letting it go lax as Arthur peppered it with affection. Though Arthur couldn't see it, his eyes widened behind the mask at what the Brit said while licking his knuckle. He could feel his heart starting to beat harder in his chest. His smile pulled into a wide grin, and a playful growl left him. "Oh, I like naughty as well." His grin curled at the side, and he ran his free hand up and down Arthur's thigh. "I'll just have to give you the proper punishment afterwards." A deep purr left him, and he gave a playful swat to Arthur's ass. His emotions were a whirlwind of excitement…he was truly blessed with his catch. "Now, my little Zümrüt, let’s finish our meal. I'm sure your appetite has returned." He then let out a chuckle at the end. _In more ways than one._

Arthur yipped at the swat to his backside, and he released the Ottoman’s wrist, cocking his head slightly at the term Sadik had used. Zümrüt …he would ask Sadik what it meant later. When the Ottoman reached for the fork again, Arthur forestalled him, shaking his head. “Here…” He reached for the plate of sliced fruit, grabbing a piece that was about as long as his baby finger, placing it halfway into his mouth and holding it with his teeth at the midway point. He leaned forward as if to kiss Sadik, his heart beating faster as he wondered if the Empire would just reach up and pull his half free with his fingers, or if he would take it with his mouth. He was hoping for the latter, his clean hand sliding up the larger male’s chest to his nape, a surge of curiosity dancing through him as his fingers encountered the small curl there, and he began to stroke it gently.

When Arthur's hand was placed over his own. Sadik stilled for a moment, turning his gaze curiously over to Arthur. As the Brit reached across the table, he shifted slightly to give the other room. Seeing him reach towards the fruit, Sadik’s curiosity quickly faded into a faint sense of excitement. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as he saw Arthur place the fruit halfway in his mouth, leaving the other side out and free for the taking. He didn't need Arthur to pull him forward—he was already quite focused on taking the sweet fruit from the other. Humming in approval, he leaned his head in, licking away the juice that was trickling down the corner of Arthur's mouth. "Hmmm... so we're skipping straight to dessert?" The Empire gave another lick. "I like that. It's my favourite part of the meal," he said before taking the visible piece into his mouth until their lips touched, chewing lightly on the piece, causing juices to flow between their mouths.

Arthur squeaked at the tactic, pulling back in surprise when he felt juice trickle over his chin and down his throat. His hands shot up to catch it, and he blinked at Sadik, who now had the full piece of fruit between his lips. “Y…you’re going to get this dirty,” he mumbled, shaking his head and reaching down to catch the hem of the shirt, pulling it off over his head. Since he was assuming he’d be the one forced to wash the shirt if it got dirty, of course—it wasn’t that he liked being naked with this Empire. Far from it! He was just being pragmatic.

A low, amused chuckle rumbled in the Ottoman’s chest at Arthur’s concern over the condition of the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Honestly, he didn’t care about the shirt. Having fun with his Arthur was more important. “Dirty? Hmm… I wouldn’t worry about that.” Sadik murmured, licking the sweetness from his lips. Seeing Arthur’s hands lowering down to the bottom of his said shirt, he couldn’t help but stare at the movement. He felt almost hypnotized as he watched Arthur pull up his shirt over his head, leaving naked flesh behind. Eyes trailed over the other’s now exposed body, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Oh, how much sweeter dessert was becoming.

Looking up to see that the larger empire had eaten the piece of fruit already, Arthur huffed in feigned indignation and picked up another piece, deciding that he’d take a cleaner route of seduction this time. Taking the thin piece between his lips, he suckled it suggestively, a soft moan escaping his lips as he trailed it across the lower one, then laved his tongue up to the tip of the slice. He flicked the tip of his tongue over it, then nibbled on it before taking a bite, holding the remaining half of the piece between his fingers and offering it to Sadik as he licked the juices from his lips.

Sadik had watched in obvious interest as Arthur reached over to the table, curious to see what he would do. Lifting his gaze from Arthur’s naked form, he watched how he treated the piece of fruit in his mouth. Instantly he was reminded of the wonderful blowjob he’d been given earlier that day, and a low moan of delight came from his lips. Gripping the wrist of the hand that offered what was left of the fruit, he pulled it in close to his mouth. Not breaking eye contact, the dark-haired Empire pulled the piece of fruit to his lips and slowly devoured it, licking at the fingers before slipping those fingers into his mouth, sucking off all the juices as his tongue glided over every nook and cranny. With a soft hum, he slipped Arthur’s fingers from his mouth, licking his lips.

“Delicious. But you know…” Sadik slowly trailed off before reaching over to the small bowl of sugar, pinching some of the granules between his thumb and pointer finger. “There is something I find much sweeter,” he confessed, his voice rumbling deeply inside his chest. Slowly, he started to rub the rough, sweet substance over Arthur’s left nipple. 

Arthur gasped sharply and clung to the Ottoman’s robe as the granules rubbed roughly over the sensitive nub, the sensation so new and intense that the clinging turned to clawing in a moment’s time. Shameless whimpers passed Arthur’s lips as Sadik leaned in and stroked his hot tongue over the stiffened flesh, and both of England’s arms went around the empire’s neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair as Arthur pushed upward against the Turk’s lips.

“Yes,” Sadik purred, enjoying Arthur’s responsiveness. “You are the sweetest treat I could ever indulge in, my Zümrüt.” Lowering his head to Arthur’s chest, he zeroed in on the nipple he’d been tormenting. His tongue washed over the hardened nub, licking off any bits of sugar that were left behind, letting his tongue flick over the sensitive flesh. Still tasting the sweetness on Arthur’s skin, he captured the nipple inside of his mouth, sealing his lips around it before sucking on it. A delighted hum left him, and he was captured in the moment from the sweet taste of sugar mixed in with a taste that was solely Arthur. Sadik’s hand traveled up and rubbed the sides of Arthur’s chest, and he basked in sucking slowly on his swollen nub. Gently, he bit down on Arthur’s nipple, letting it slip through his teeth as he pulled back. “I have a sweet tooth, you know.” Sadik said with an almost predatory growl.

The bite made Arthur jerk back with a soft noise of protest, although his emerald eyes were glazed with delight and his fingers remained tangled tightly in Sadik’s hair. He was fully hard—he’d been hard since that provocative suckling Sadik had lavished on his fingers—and his breaths were coming quick and uneven as he pressed himself against the older Empire’s body, shifting on his lap so that his legs coiled around the Ottoman’s waist. 

Sadik couldn’t help but grin at Arthur’s reactions, knowing that the other liked the pleasure he was giving him. Inside, he knew that Arthur wanted this, to be pulled into pleasures he had yet to experience in life. England was his beautiful plaything, and he wanted to spoil him. With his neck captured within the other’s arms, Sadik didn’t pull away; he raised his head and allowed Arthur to pull him in close. As much as he loved giving Arthur the taste of pleasure, he was a bit of a glutton for being pampered. He loved the attention. With Arthur so close and wrapped around him, he knew just how hard the other was by feeling his length poking at his middle.

“What does that word mean?” Arthur’s question came soft and sudden, and he relaxed his grip in the Ottoman’s hair, letting his fingers dance down to encounter that enigmatic curl again. Leaning in, he brushed his lips gently against the surface of Sadik’s mask where it lay against his tanned cheek, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly against the edge of it and then drawing back to gaze at him again. “Zümrüt,” he tried to pronounce it as Sadik had, although his British accent mangled it a little, and he tried to compensate with distracting petting on the curl between his fingers, a self-conscious flush colouring his cheeks. He tried to pronounce things as they were meant to be, it wasn’t that he willfully botched it…France was cruel when he said Arthur was a degenerate who lacked culture, it certainly wasn’t the case… “would you tell me what it means?” he entreated, kissing the other cheek of the mask and continuing to pet the curl between his fingers.

The larger empire felt Arthur’s hand travel through his hair, trailing down lower and lower. Those curious fingers then touched his curl, and his body twitched at the sudden contact. The spark and the warmth that quickly followed almost distracted him from Arthur’s question. “Hmm?” Sadik hummed out, his eyes slipping shut as Arthur licked along his mask. Feeling the rise of pleasure warming up his body, he couldn’t help but to puff out his chest as he took in a long, deep breath. Silently, he cursed Arthur’s fingers, but he quickly took that back as he felt his length stir to life. His hips rolled slightly, rocking against England’s body, his hands moving down to grip the other’s ass, holding him close. He didn’t know when he’d started, but he found himself nuzzling Arthur’s neck, his hips gently rocking at the pace of the strokes to his curl.

“Zümrüt…” Sadik murmured with an airy breath. “It means Emerald.” There was a slight huff from him as his breathing slowly began to increase in pace. “Your eyes…” He nipped Arthur’s earlobe, his hands massaging the other’s ass as his rocking hips tried to gain better friction. “…they look like emeralds…. Beautiful.” He moaned.

The slight jerk of the Ottoman’s body at Arthur’s touches to his curl was immediately seized upon, and England purred deeply in pleasure, slowing the strokes and drawing them from the base of the curl to the tip.

However, his hand stilled at Sadik’s words, the colour rising on Arthur’s cheeks at the gentle, romantic sentiments. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around The Ottoman’s neck, embracing him tightly and nuzzling the patch of skin just behind Sadik’s earlobe. “I…like that you say such things to me,” he murmured, spotting the curl out of his peripheral and bringing one hand up to tease and stroke at it again. “That you praise anything about me…it’s so…it makes me feel—”

Arthur tensed abruptly at the sound of the door to the Ottoman’s quarters unlatching and creaking open, and he grabbed the shirt he’d been wearing a few minutes before, trying to wrap it around his waist to hide his vital regions. He glared at the door as it opened wider, although his expression turned to one of mingled surprise and confusion as a small herd of eight or nine dancing girls in silks swept into the room.

And it seemed that they were just as surprised to see him. 

Sadik had been trailing his fingertips along Arthur’s exposed skin, slowly moving towards the other’s length, until he’d heard the door open. And, already knowing who was on the other side, he’d moved his hand over to place it on Arthur’s thigh, his face planting right on Arthur’s shoulder with a groan. With a harsh sigh, he lifted his head to greet his ladies.

Of course, they immediately started jabbering in Turkish, so Arthur hadn’t a clue what was going on, and England looked to Sadik in obvious confusion.

“Will we not be performing for you tonight, Ana Sadik?” one inquired, holding a few of the girls back at the door as a few more escaped her grasp and two instantly went to the Ottoman’s sides, the coin-shaped metal discs dangling from their sashes tinkling faintly as they moved. Two more ran to Arthur, like children who had spotted gifts under the tree on Christmas morning, and began fawning over him.

“Oh, he is quite beautiful, Master,” one of the girls pressed against Sadik murmured into his ear as another girl stroked her fingers lightly through Arthur’s hair, trying to arrange it into a semblance of order and giggling when it resisted.

“Yes, such lovely green eyes!” another chimed, the bells at her waist jingling faintly as she moved to gather the empty rice dish, looking Arthur over with an appreciative smile hidden behind her veil. “He would look lovely in silks…”

Of course, the youngest of the girls, a slip of about sixteen named Nuray, had drawn closest to Arthur, and frowned a little in concern. “He is lovely, but he smells of sweat and seawater…would it not please our Master more if we were to wash him and put oils on his skin?”

“Hush,” the eldest of the gaggle scolded her, carefully refreshing the contents of Sadik’s hookah. “Men do not desire the same things of men as they do of women. It may be that the Master likes for him to smell like a man rather than one of us.”

The young dancer pouted a little and looked to Sadik uncertainly. “Is that true, benim Rab?”

The second youngest, a thin blonde of about eighteen who was playing with Arthur’s hair, looked to Sadik eagerly. “We could bring the basins and scented oils in and wash him for you, it would be no trouble! You could watch us get him ready. Wouldn’t he look lovely in green silks? And Dürriye and Safire have emeralds he could wear on his neck and ears, don’t they, Nuray?”

“Yes, they do!” she chirped, petting the sleeve of The Ottoman’s garment. “Oh please, Ana, let us dress him up for you?”

As all of this had been babbled out in Turkish, Arthur was blissfully ignorant of what was being proposed, and was still looking quite lost. He assumed these girls were some sort of harem for Sadik’s pleasure, which would explain why they hadn’t had to knock before entering his quarters. If they waltzed in on Sadik masturbating, it was essentially their job to assist him in finishing, after all. “What are they saying?” England queried, looking the Ottoman in the eyes and quirking a fuzzy brow slightly. They seemed quite eager, and that worried him. 

The dancers waited with bated breath for Sadik’s answer, and Nuray added softly, “we could teach him how to dance for you, Ana Sadik. He has such beautiful hips…we could teach him how to move them in the ways you like.” 

 

The Ottoman wasn’t at all concerned of the condition the young ladies had found them in. In fact, the moment they had come walking in and started to fawn over Arthur, he couldn’t help but grin. Leaning his head against one of the ladies that stood at his side, he watched and listened to them go on.

 

“Yes, he really is a lovely find,” Sadik replied in his native tongue. It was a good thing that Arthur had no idea what was being said. He was sure that Arthur wouldn’t really like it. Though, as the girls went on about Arthur’s beauty and what they could do, Sadik’s eyebrow rose. Turning his attention to Arthur, he took hold of his chin and grinned.

“Yes… I would love that very much. Let’s see what my little Emerald looks like all polished.” He agreed, gently turning Arthur’s head from side to side, giving him a good once over.

“Arthur? How would you like to be pampered by my lovely ladies here?” He then asked in English. Images of him all dressed up in silks, giving him a private dance was something he really wanted to see. A groan threatened to escape him, though he kept it deep inside. He didn’t want Arthur to find out the main reason why he wanted him pampered.

Some of the girls squealed in delight and went rushing out to gather their items, while the one Sadik was leaning his head against remained where she was, stroking his hair with one hand and massaging his nape with the other. One took up a place behind Arthur and began to massage his neck and shoulders, humming a low, sensual tune as she did so.

Arthur frowned in confusion, feeling a little uneasy at the sudden disappearance of the girls, not entirely certain what had been agreed to without his consent. “W-well, to be honest, I—oh!” England gasped as the dancer’s questing fingers found a knot in his left shoulder and began to skillfully work it free. He gradually melted against Sadik’s frame, groaning in ecstasy. 

It was obvious that Arthur wasn’t really used to having a group of ladies attending to him in such a way. Though, watching his expressions and weak attempts to protest served Sadik with an interesting source of entertainment. Every blush, shifting of gaze, how Arthur’s muscles flinched with each touch…it was quite the spectacle. The whole time, Sadik was relaxed, enjoying the gentle touches from one of his ladies. His hand went up to hold the back of Arthur’s head as he leaned against him, threading his fingers through his hair. A grin spread across his lips as he listened to the sounds that Arthur was making from the massage that he was given. The poor man. It seemed that he never had this kind of luxury before. 

England finally came back to himself as a large, flat basin was brought into the room and set down on the floor, opening his mouth to ask what it was for and squeaking as he was suddenly lifted from Sadik’s lap. “N-now, wait just a moment here, wait a moment!” he protested weakly as he was made to stand in the basin, still relaxed from the massage. Arthur’s hands flew to cover his vital regions when the shirt was pulled from his grasp, and he sputtered and flailed as a small dish of hot water was dumped over his head. “Oi! What’s the meaning of this?” he barked, his cheeks flushing even hotter when he was met by a burst of giggling. Scowling petulantly, he puffed his chest out a little, determined not to look unmanly in front of a harem.

Even though Sadik missed the warmth of England’s body, he couldn’t help but watch with great amusement as the flustered Brit was led to the wash basin. It was like watching a grumpy cat. As his ladies proceed to wash Arthur, his eyes followed their hands and where they touched. As their hands went lower, his gaze went up to look at Arthur’s face, wanting to see what his expression would be. A low chuckle left him as he noticed how Arthur tried to avoid his gaze.

England eventually relaxed and allowed the girls to bathe him, although he tensed a little as his vital regions were attended to. He kept his eyes averted from where the other empire was seated, feeling a little silly being pampered in such a manner, choosing instead to focus on what the ladies were doing. As soon as he was clean and dry, he stepped out of the basin, shivering as slick hands began to stroke oil onto his skin. He made a weak noise of protest as hands brushed against his inner thighs, his cheeks flushing awkwardly.

Arthur made a confused noise as something was draped around his neck, looking down to see the glimmering emeralds. “What on earth are they doing?” When he saw the garments that were being presented to him, he opened his mouth to refuse, then looked to the Ottoman Empire and felt his resistance falter. There were two reasons for it, really. One was that he didn’t want his sentence added to yet again…the second was that he would do better to have the Ottoman’s favour than his irritation. And some fool part of him may even have been clinging to the ridiculous fantasy of being treasured and desired.

Reluctantly, he climbed into the silks, shivering as they were drawn up his legs, the sensation instantly arousing him. By the time he’d been outfitted and his hair dried, Arthur was almost painfully hard and blushing like an idiot, refusing to look at anyone.

“Does he please you, ana Sadik?” one of the girls asked as the others nudged Arthur towards him. 

“Yes…you’ve all done a very good job. I’m very pleased,” Sadik murmured, his eyes tracing the rise in the front of the silken leggings. Lifting his hand, he motioned Arthur to come close with his finger.

“Arthur, look at me. I want to see all your beauty.”

England lifted his head, his gemlike green eyes uncertain. Seeing the crook of Sadik’s finger, Arthur reluctantly obeyed the command, but was forestalled by one of the dancers.

“Wait, wait,” Nuray purred in Turkish, dabbing a sticky substance in Arthur’s navel and then settling a green gemstone there. “There. Now he is perfect.” 

“We should teach him to dance! Let’s go get our instruments!”

As the girls disappeared with the basin and cloths they’d used to bathe Sadik’s guest, Arthur sighed and settled onto the pillow Sadik was seated on, leaning against him a little as he folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them, his blush creeping up to the tips of his ears. “I feel ridiculous,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit that the way the silk felt against his skin was maddeningly arousing.

Sadik smirked at the comment, finding the Brit to be remarkably adorable. Never did the Ottoman suspect that the British Empire could look so…delectable. He loved how Arthur was listening to him. In a way, he knew that the other secretly liked this, and that made Sadik’s desire for the other grow. He would find out Arthur’s little… _kinks_ before the days end. He would make Arthur tell him all of his darkest desires and dirty little secrets. In return, he wouldn’t judge him, but indulge him. Before the days end, Arthur would beg not to be released. He would be Arthur’s fantasy come true, and in return, Arthur would be his.

 

As the gemstone was placed, Sadik smiled with approval. Even though the other was clearly male, he was very beautiful. A desert rose, his lovely Emerald. HIS. Arthur was his and no one else’s. If anyone on this ship thought about taking what was his, even if it was one of his own men, he wouldn’t hesitate to cut them down. He couldn’t imagine anyone having the privilege of seeing this lovely side of the smaller empire.

 

Sadik’s grin widened at the mention of getting Arthur to dance. Already, he could imagine watching the other’s hips moving to the beat of the music. He did have very lovely hips… The Ottoman had to wonder if he knew how to dance anything at all. As Arthur moved to sit down beside him, he pulled him closer so that his side was pressed against his. Moving his hand, he felt the fabric Arthur wore.

 

“Don’t. You look amazing,” Sadik murmured, taking one of Arthur’s hands away from his lap. “Only I get to see you like this, and don’t worry about my ladies. They won’t say anything.” He said as he raised the hand he took up to his mouth, giving the back of it a tender kiss. “Tonight, we’re going to have fun. So enjoy yourself.” He then lifted his gaze so that he stared right into Arthur’s green orbs. “I’ll make it worth your while.” His words came out more baritone, low, the words rumbling deeply in his chest. His voice held the promise that whatever he had planned for the end of the night, Arthur would like it. A lot. 

England shivered at that tone, his words of protest dying on his tongue as he recalled how very worth it that spanking had made things earlier. Even though the memory of his failed attempt at seducing the Ottoman while the empire had had him by the throat earlier was plaguing him with feelings of worthlessness, Arthur was a hedonist by nature, and could not refuse a promise of pleasure. He had no doubt the Turk would make things very worthwhile physically, even if the emotional side was somewhat lacking.

Arthur averted his gaze for a moment, then looked up again as the girls came back in, his fuzzy brow furrowing when he saw the instruments they were carrying. “What’s all this about?”

Not bothering to look up to his ladies as they walked in, Sadik continued to look over Arthur’s body.

“I want to see you dance, Arthur.” He murmured, trailing his hand over the other’s side. Moving his gaze up, he stared at the other, his hands going down to hold where his hips dipped.

“You have beautiful hips…I want to see how you move to the music.” He knew that Arthur would probably not want to do such an activity without some sort of motivation. Recalling how Arthur had practically swooned from knowing what his pet name had meant, Sadik decided that praise was the best method to use in plying the self-conscious empire.

“Don’t worry, my Zümrüt. Let the music move you. I just want to see you dance.” His hands stroked Arthur’s hips before nudging him to stand up. 

Arthur blushed deeply, shaking his head and clinging to the Ottoman’s hands. “I…I really don’t think I’ll be much good at it,” he protested softly, giving Sadik a shy, pleading look. “I don’t know how…I mean, other than dancing at court, which I’m not entirely good at, I’ve not had any training at all.” He bit his lip, looking at the dancing girls anxiously and then looking back to The Ottoman. “I…” England swallowed hard, feeling a surge of guilt. “I want to dance for you,” he said with a cringe of remorse. He should be ashamed of himself. His men certainly would be. “But I’m afraid I’ll just botch it all up and look like an idiot,” he mumbled.

Sadik watched Arthur move awkwardly, finding his insecure fidgeting to be quite cute. He wasn’t surprised that Arthur wasn’t into the idea of dancing in front of him. Though, he wasn’t going to let Arthur’s shyness excuse him from this performance. 

 

“Do you think I care about how well you dance?” Sadik snorted, motioning for one of the young ladies to stand at Arthur’s side. “Help him dance,” he ordered in Turkish. “Now, Arthur, don’t be shy. You’re very good on your feet. I’m sure you’re a good dancer.” Sadik then turned to the others. “Do you want to see him dance?” He asked, leaning back into the pillows to make himself more comfortable.

 

“B-but there’s too many of them,” he protested, his heart racing with anxiety, “and I doubt they can teach me anything if they don’t speak my language!”

“I can speak English,” came a low female voice from just behind England, and he squeaked, nearly jumping back into Sadik’s lap. 

It was hard for Sadik not to chuckle out loud at the sight of Arthur being so skittish. The poor man looked like he just wanted to hide into his side instead of being taught how to dance. It was amusing how Arthur had no problem stripping in front of him, yet he was getting all flustered from having to perform a dance. The look on Arthur’s face was just beautiful…a mix of embarrassment and submission.

The dancer’s hands came to rest on Arthur’s hips, and she spoke into his ear as some of the other girls began to play a sensual tune on their instruments. “Sway…like this.”

“I…I really don’t think—” Arthur tried to protest.

_“Don’t_ think. Just move. Close your eyes if you must.” Turning to dismiss everyone but the girls playing the instruments, the dancer spoke into Arthur’s ear again, winking at Sadik when England shivered. “There. Now it is just you, your lover and the music. Relax and let me guide you.”

Arthur looked around, then looked at Sadik, his cheeks burning as he forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and allowing the soft hands resting on his hips to move them slightly.

The Ottoman had watched as Arthur’s hips were taken, how he reacted to having someone whisper into his ear. It took Sadik a while to notice that he was waiting with baited breath; the burning strain in his lungs was the only thing that got him to start breathing again. With just a few poses and awkward movements, he saw that Arthur really did have potential when it came to dancing… 

“Try a sweeping motion,” the voice behind England encouraged, her hands moving up Arthur’s sides to lift his arms a little. “You can put your hands out to the sides and sway them, or you can put them behind your head. Let your lover rejoice in the beauty of your body, and the way it moves.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed slightly as he began to sink into the music, his eyes still closed as he listened to the instructions, letting his arms extend slightly to the side as he moved.

“Yes,” the voice praised, “you are doing very well. Lean back a little, then forward…yes, like that…” Gentle hands grasped his wrists and guided his hands to his own body, so that Arthur trailed the backs of his hands up his sides and then flicked his hands above his head.

After a good ten minutes, the dancer stepped back, watching England move for a minute before smiling at Sadik, bowing politely and retreating.

Sadik’s gaze was focused on Arthur’s form, not even noticing the one teaching him how to dance. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Arthur’s moves start to gain more confidence. He was beautiful. Simple as that. Sadik only wished that Arthur would open his eyes. The image of a very confident Arthur staring lustfully at him with his hips swaying and his arms moving fluidly invaded his mind, causing a groan to escape from him. Arthur had to know just how sexy he really was.

Arthur had lost himself in the music and the sensual movements, and he eventually opened his eyes, blinking a little when he realised the only ones left in the room were the ones playing the instruments, himself, and Sadik. He swallowed hard, meeting the Ottoman’s eyes and shifting from foot to foot. “D…did you want me to keep going?”

“Arthur….” Sadik’s voice came out lower than he wanted, but he couldn’t help feeling affected by Arthur’s sensual movements. 

“I want to see more,” he declared firmly. “Look at me as you dance. I want to see your eyes,” he said, his breathing getting a little deeper. It was invigorating to see this side of Arthur…it was a side he wished that only he had the luxury of seeing.

“You’re stunning, Arthur. Show me just how gorgeous you can get.”

England paused, his cheeks heating at the blatant look of lust in the Ottoman’s eyes. His own heart began to beat faster as he reached up and touched the string of emeralds around his neck, the fingertips of his other hand brushing against the jewel in his navel. If it were not for the desire in Sadik’s eyes, Arthur would feel put upon, having to do something like this. Yet it was the request, the desire to see his eyes as he danced, and his eyes were something that Sadik had already praised…

He swallowed hard, instinctively feeling that he was going to regret the words that fell from his lips, yet he could do nothing else but utter them. “Say please,” he murmured, reaching out to brush his fingertips along the edge of the Ottoman’s jaw. Just for a moment, he desired the illusion of choice, of freedom and mutual respect. Even if it was only an illusion. He felt that if he truly held value in Sadik’s eyes, the small concession would be easily granted, and that would do enough for the Brit’s wounded ego that he could dance with a modicum of confidence. But he didn’t expect things to go so well.

Sadik had waited for Arthur’s response, already impatient, wanting to see more from the other. His gaze followed the movement of the other’s hands, appreciating how the green silks looked against the smaller nation’s pale skin. As England moved in closer to him, his eyes were drawn to the other’s face. It took almost every fiber of his being not to grab the hand that stroked his chin after hearing those two words, to resist the urge to throw him down against the pillows and turn him to a trembling mess filled with pleasure. That spark, that fire…it was something that he loved about Arthur. That tiny bit of defiance that kept him on edge. 

 

“Please, Arthur.” Sadik’s voice came out with a low rumbling purr, his hands reaching out to slowly drag down Arthur’s sides until they rested on his hips. He made Arthur’s hips sway from side to side before him, massaging his stomach with the pads of his thumbs.

 

“Dazzle me.” He added with half a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the Florville: SOOOOOO sorry for the delay on this update, university and work have kept me from my editing of the material. The next chapter will be out in far, far less time, don’t worry! And thanks to those of you who leave reviews, it really does encourage us to keep posting. 
> 
> I highly recommend playing the songs “Marco Polo” by Loreena McKennitt and “Inanna” by The Tea Party while you read the later parts of this chapter. You’ll know when ;) 
> 
> Also, Zümrüt means “Emerald.” “Ana” means “Master.” The rest…I forget ^^; it’s been a while and school has done terrible things to my brain.
> 
> Note from Scarletpath: Thank you everyone for all your support. I'm really.... We're really happy that you like it! Again, sorry for the wait. I hope that this chapter is worth waiting for. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florville: Thank you so much to those who have left kudos and feedback on our work. We’re always delighted to hear from you!
> 
> Scarletpath: Thank you everyone!! Sorry for the wait. I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter.

Arthur groaned in delight and relief (and more than a little desire) at the words, his thin arms immediately looping around Sadik’s head and clutching it against his abdomen, stroking his hair. Those warm, strong hands on his hips, massaging his bare skin were utterly tantalising, and the way Sadik had said his name still echoed in his mind.  
Sadik’s grin pressed against the exposed flesh of Arthur’s stomach. Taking in the other’s cleaner scent, he allowed his eyes to close in bliss as he felt fingers run through his hair. Teeth gently nipped at Arthur’s stomach as he held close to the other.

England’s breath hitched at the gentle nip, the request to ‘dazzle’ the other nation still echoing in his head. “Of course,” he murmured in response, reluctantly releasing the other male and moving back, listening for the beat of the music before shifting his hips along with it, running his hands up and down his torso and leaning back to make the muscles grow taut whenever he noticed Sadik’s eyes trailing down his body. A faint smile came to his lips at the pleasurable feeling of being desired by such a powerful nation, and for a moment, Arthur turned his back on the Empire, reaching up and running both hands through his own scruffy blonde hair, wondering if perhaps the muscles in his back and shoulders shifting would be just as enticing. Of course, this had the added effect of every movement of his hips resulting in a tempting wiggle of his backside, though he was completely oblivious to this.

As he’d wanted to pepper affection over the blonde’s skin, Sadik hadn’t known if he should feel disappointed when Arthur had moved away, or excited that he was going to dance for him. However, the choice was quickly made for him as Arthur’s hands caressed his own body. Leaning back down on the pile of pillows, Sadik lifted his hand to rest near his chin. He was actually stunned by what he was watching, and found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other. The confidence Arthur was showing in his movements was already bringing the dark-haired empire’s length to hardness underneath his roomy pants. Taking in a deep breath, Sadik tried to calm his breathing, ignoring the problem between his legs for the time being. He stared over Arthur’s body, seeing how his muscles flexed and moved. The one thought that entered his mind as he saw how that delicious ass of Arthur’s wiggled was ‘That’s mine.’ Sadik now knew that once this dance is over, he would be pulling the other against his body to whisper the things that he was going to do to him… _all_ the dirty little details. He wanted to claim Arthur’s body and soul as his own before the end of this night. 

England turned slightly as he weaved his hips from side to side, stealing a glance at Turkey and feeling a small rush when he noticed the rise in the front of those flowing pants. A faint smile came to his lips and he moved a little more slowly, swaying his body provocatively and trailing his fingertips over his own flesh, over all of the places he desired the Ottoman to touch.  
Sadik caught the other male’s glance towards his troubled area, intrigued when Arthur’s dancing only became more seductive after the blonde became aware of his arousal.

Arthur’s movements came to a halt as the musicians rose to their feet and bowed politely, gathering their instruments and departing with a silent nod of thanks from the Ottoman Empire. England felt a faint blush rise on his cheeks as they were left alone in the room once more, and he looked to the Turk uncertainly. “Should I…keep moving?”

Sadik had been grinning since the moment the music stopped, as he was eager to have some serious time with Arthur. Seeing how the other looked confused with that blush on his face, he couldn’t help but feel like a predator that had just caught his prey. A deep chuckle left him, and he raised his hand up to beckon Arthur closer with his finger. “No, my Zümrüt. I think it’s time to partake in a different… activity,” he purred with a handsome smirk.

Arthur shivered at the words, chewing his lower lip and then laughing softly. “I’m half tempted to make you chase me around the room and pin me down,” he confessed with surprising honesty, his heart already beating faster as he took a step closer to the older empire. “I’m sure you’d have very little trouble subduing me in an unarmed struggle,” he purred, reaching out and stroking Turkey’s cheek, jerking his hand back out of reach when Sadik moved to grab hold of it. A lilting giggle passed Arthur’s lips, a sultry expression coming to his face as he stroked his hands over his bare arms and eyed the far corner of the room for a moment before looking back to the seated Empire. “Would it arouse you, Master Sadik, if I were to pretend to resist your advance?” he teased, his emerald eyes glittering with playful but very deep desire.

Sadik’s eyebrow rose. Well now…there really was a playful side to Arthur after all. 

The idea of trying to catch the other in game of cat and mouse was quite enchanting. Already, he could imagine chasing a laughing Arthur in this sexy little game of theirs. He nearly caught the other’s hand as he felt the teasing touch to his jaw line. Arthur was getting bolder; however, this was a good thing, as it meant that Arthur had no qualms about wanting to please him. Sadik chewed his bottom lip as he wondered for a moment about how far the extent of Arthur’s willingness would go. An idea then flooded his mind, and his chest puffed out with the large intake of air. The idea made his muscles clench, his toes curl. Sadik didn’t even try to hide his smirk as he rose up to his feet. Gazing over Arthur’s silk clad body, he could really see the size difference between them.

“Very much so. Though, let’s make our ‘little’ game a bit more interesting, hmm?” He paused for a moment to catch the other’s curiosity.

Arthur shivered noticeably as the other nation towered over him, and England shifted backward just a little, tilting his head curiously at Sadik’s words. He was prepared to dart out of reach at a moment’s notice, but listened intently. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he queried, watching carefully for any quick movement so that he could dart out of reach again, already thrilled by this little physical game they were playing. His eyes flicked down to the rise in Turkey’s silk pants, then skimmed back up to rest on that mysterious mask of his. 

Sadik didn’t want to catch the other…well, right away, that is. He wanted the thrill of the chase. Folding his arms behind his back, he waited for Arthur’s response. The way Arthur looked him over was quite satisfying. Desire and excitement could easily be seen in those green eyes of his.

“Oh, nothing too serious. Just a little…role playing on your part,” he said quite calmly.  
“When I catch you, tonight, I want you to be my…Virgin.” His grin then turned a bit predatory. 

England’s breath hitched at the word, and his emerald eyes flicked up to scrutinize Sadik uncertainly. “You want…oh.” Understanding dawned, and a new flush of arousal coursed through Arthur’s veins, making him bite his lower lip for a moment as a small shudder ran through his frame. “ _Oh_.” A slow, sensual smile curved the Brit’s lips, and he took another step back. “So, my Lord would take that which is most precious to me in the world, would he? I am afraid I have no choice but to resist you.” The front of his green silk pants already noticeably tented, Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his gaze curious and speculative as he looked up at Turkey, still ready to dart out of reach at the slightest movement. “And if my performance is convincing, what will that mean?” he inquired in a dulcet tone, letting his dark lashes fall against his cheeks for a moment before looking back up at the larger empire again, his gaze sultry.  
Seeing that Arthur didn’t object to his idea, Sadik felt a burst of energy from that small victory. The playfulness the other conveyed was something he’d always wished for in a lover. The tent that could be seen underneath the silk garments told Sadik that Arthur was also aroused at the idea. His composure was quickly cracking, and his desire for the other was growing more and more with every move Arthur made. It was when Arthur playfully called him ‘ My Lord’, that his calm demeanour became useless. His arms fell to his sides as he took a step forward. 

“When I catch you, I’ll whisper it into your ear.” His words came out more like a growl. Oh, how he just wanted to tell him all the things he wanted to do to him, to make him squirm underneath him and beg him to do just those things. Sadik had to restrain the urge to pounce on the other as his curiosity to see how a ‘Virgin’ Arthur would react to such violations and pleasure became maddening. His body was taut and his focus was completely on Arthur as his hand came up to his mask. Fingertips lingered on the white material before gripping at the edges of it. 

Arthur had to see him completely if he was to take him whole. He wanted him to stare at his face, and not the mask, when he cried out his name in pleasure. Slowly pulling the mask away, Sadik revealed his handsome face to Arthur for the first time. Olive eyes hardened with lust and focus. His tongue dipped out as he licked the corner of his lips.

England watched, transfixed as the white mask came away to reveal Turkey’s face. He had expected scarring, a missing eye, pockmarked flesh, or something underneath that would merit the mask being there to cover it. However, the area beneath the mask was just as flawless and masculine as the rest of him, and Arthur was immediately seized by those compelling eyes, a remarkable shade of green that he’d never seen before.

“I advise you to start running now,” Sadik growled as a wide toothy grin crossed his face. With a quick start, he lunged at Arthur’s body.

Arthur had been so absorbed in admiring the Turk’s handsome features that he hadn’t heard the Ottoman’s advice. However, when the larger nation lunged at him, centuries of combat training and natural reflexes had him darting out of the way before he remembered why he was moving. Of course, the moment he remembered, a giddy smile came to his face for a few seconds, until he recalled that he wasn’t supposed to want this for some reason.

Oh…yes. He was pretending to be a virgin, wasn’t he? How delicious. 

Sadik’s grin grew as Arthur avoided his grasp. The quick steps the other used to escape capture drew his eye, and he couldn’t help but admire how light the other was on his feet. It was obvious that trying to catch the other head-on wasn’t the best plan of action…he would have to trap him. 

“Please,” Arthur squeaked, trying to get his thoughts in order enough to roleplay properly. As soon as he was able to get the low table between them, he ran around it until the Turk stopped, and then stopped himself, directly across from Sadik. His blood was rushing through his veins, his heart pounding, and as he stood there catching his breath, he finally had the moment to think that he needed. Schooling his expression into something soft and entreating yet sufficiently worried, Arthur made a calming gesture with both hands. “N-now I realise that…I realise you’re a very virile empire, and very powerful, but…you have to realise that this is all quite new to me,” he stammered, still panting from being chased. “A-and dinner was lovely, it truly was…b-but I’m not ready for this…” 

Adrenalin rushed through Sadik’s body as he listened to Arthur speak, the skill with which the blonde executed his role making his heart pound with desire. The Ottoman’s palms slammed against the table, gripping the edges as they both danced around it. His eyes darkened with lust, affected by Arthur’s acting. For a moment, he really believed that the smaller Empire _was_ a virgin.

“Well now, my pet…you may not think you’re ready, but your body says otherwise,” the Ottoman purred, adding in an amused hum as he gazed over the tent Arthur was sporting. He quickly tried to grab the other so that he could press him against his body, but Arthur managed to escape his grasp once again, yelping and diving out of the way of his lunge only to stagger and crash land in the pile of pillows. Sadik slowly walked up to Arthur, standing right over him.

England immediately flipped onto his back, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it in front of himself like a shield. “Please…don’t do this…I…I’m not ready for this, I’ve never…I’ve never done anything like this before, I’m not mentally prepared…”

“Oh, I don’t think that would be a problem. I’ll have you begging me not to stop soon enough.” He leaned down to grab hold of England, grunting when the blonde slammed a pillow into his face. It did nothing to slow him down; in fact, he just whipped it away and went straight for the smaller empire. Crouching down in the pillows, he quickly grabbed hold of Arthur’s ankle and dragged him over to him. With a quick movement of his hands, he managed to pin the other underneath him.

“Hmm… Much better,” he purred.

“No!” Arthur cried, panting rapidly and shoving at Turkey’s broad chest, shivering at how massive and solid the larger empire truly was. He trembled in the Ottoman’s hold, overwhelmed with desire at the display of physical strength but trying desperately to wriggle free. “Please, my Lord, please…I…wh-what if you tire of me?” England whimpered, going limp and looking up at Sadik with the most adorable puppy eyes he could manage. “What if…what if after all of this you decide you no longer want me? You’ll have spoiled me…a-and you’re…” he shivered at the feel of Sadik’s arousal digging into his thigh, “you’re far too big for my small frame to handle! Have mercy!” Arthur folded his hands together and placed them against his lips as if in prayer, clenching his eyes shut as his body continued to tremble. “Please, Master, have mercy…”

The blonde’s acting was certainly impressive; to the point where Sadik wondered if the smaller empire had actively entertained thoughts of pretending to be a virgin in the past. The Ottoman was certainly able to forget that what Arthur was doing was an act for the time being… 

He pressed his chest against Arthur’s palms as he tried to shove him, letting his weight bear down on the smaller male to show him that it would take a lot to get the Ottoman off of him. The way Arthur trembled under him was truly a sight to see…he was beautiful, and soon, he would be stunning. Sadik slowly pressed himself against the other, his hands moving down his frame slowly.

“You’re shivering like a rabbit,” Sadik murmured into Arthur’s ear, nuzzling his hair lightly. “I would never tire of you. You’re my most precious gem, my Zümrüt,” he whispered heatedly. His hand moved along Arthur’s side, caressing his exposed skin. With an airy groan, Sadik rotated his hips so that Arthur could feel his heated desire.

“Don’t worry. You’ll love the feeling of having me inside. I’ll have you begging for more.” Sadik leaned in close to Arthur’s ear so that he could talk directly into it, to tell Arthur what his reward would be for this act.

“Be a good virgin, and I’ll make you see stars. I’ll sink into that cute ass of yours and stretch you wide open…I’ll squish that little pleasure spot of yours as I thrust into you, in depths you’ve never experienced before,” Sadik growled quietly, pulling his head back so that he could stare right into Arthur’s eyes.

“It’s all right, little one,” the Ottoman soothed, resuming his previous tone, “your Master will be merciful… for your first time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the Florville: Thank you so much to the people who follow us for reading, we’re so happy that this fic is as popular as it is. Since I’m going to be leaving for school for four months, the next couple updates are going to be spaced out over that time…however, we’re planning on giving you guys something super juicy for (a late) Christmas gift!
> 
> Scarletpath: Thank you everyone! The both of us really appreciate all the positive feed back we'be been getting. We will both try hard to get the rest of the chapters done when Florville returns from school :) Thank you guys soo much!

England whimpered again at the mention of how he was trembling, biting his lower lip at the Ottoman’s touch, his abs tensing as Sadik’s hand ran down his side. He caught his breath when the Turk’s lips were suddenly against his ear, and Arthur’s heart nearly stopped at the utter force of the larger empire’s seductive words. The visuals in his mind instantly had his heart pounding again, and he took a deep breath, clinging valiantly to his role, craving the acts Sadik had mentioned like a starving man being held back from a potential feast.

 

“I…I’m afraid,” he mewled, trying to push at the Ottoman’s chest again. “Please, Master…I…I’ve heard it’s painful, and that you bleed the first time…I don’t want pain there, please…” Arthur swallowed hard, actually managing to summon tears to his eyes. “Y-you’re far too large, it’ll hurt me terribly if you try to put it in…please, Master, have pity on me…” He cringed and put his hands over his face, as if he were confessing some horrible, shameful secret. “I’ve not even had…anything at all down there, not even fingers…” 

 

Sadik could tell by how Arthur’s pupils dilated that he wanted everything he was going to give him, and he had to force himself not to take him right there and then when he listened to the ‘Virgin’s’ words. Though, in this act, he didn’t want “rape”…he wanted to seduce, pleasure and ravage Arthur into oblivion. It was that sense of control that he loved and wanted, and pleasing Arthur only made his control stronger—playing with him, feeding him, pampering him, bedding him…he would do all this and more to keep him at his side. 

 

But, oh, he wasn’t lying with his words. England was gorgeous. He would be a madman for not wanting him, and his treatment of him wouldn’t change. In fact, he loved to woo and pamper him, to make him gaze up at him with adoration. Perhaps his desire to keep him wasn’t because he wanted to control him, but maybe that he was beginning to feel the first hints of love for him.

 

Sadik made shushing sounds and his wiped away a tear from Arthur’s eye with his thumb. 

 

“No need to be frightened. I would never hurt what’s mine.” He couldn’t help but grin at the mention of his girth. Flashes of images of Arthur bouncing on his lap, taking in his entire length came to mind. He bit his lip at that, though he told himself to calm down. He didn’t want to make himself more aroused than he was now. 

 

Sadik placed a wide and happy smile across his face. Gently taking away the hands that covered the other’s face, he leaned down and nuzzled Arthur’s cheek.

 

“I’m happy to hear that, my sweet Zümrüt. I’ll be the first to touch you in such an intimate place,” he murmured before sitting up again. 

 

His hands danced down Arthur’s sides, down to his thighs. He could see Arthur’s hard length straining against the smooth silk. Pulling Arthur’s legs apart, he placed his own legs in between to keep them from closing.

 

“I’ll make sure that it doesn’t hurt. I’ll prepare you properly. In the end your cute little hole will be able to accept me.” He said, stroking Arthur’s inner thighs, being mindful to avoid the other’s erection. His other hand reached out to grab a bottle of scented oil.

 

Arthur took long, shaky breaths, grabbing the crotch of his silk pants with both hands and holding on tightly as if to shield himself from having them drawn down. He looked up at the Turk pleadingly, his emerald eyes still glistening with unshed tears. “Promise…please…promise me that you’ll never give me away to another?” he murmured, swallowing hard and drawing another shaky breath, watching anxiously as Sadik picked up a bottle of oil. He accordingly made his plea more desperate, as if this encounter were truly a frightening proposition. “Please!” Arthur swallowed hard, his chest rising and falling quickly, his breaths shallow and uneven. “If…if I’m going to give myself to you…I…I must know that it is forever, and without regret.” He bit his lower lip, uncurling the fingers of one hand from his silk leggings and moving the trembling digits to rest overtop of the hand the larger empire had placed upon his thigh. “Please swear that you’ll keep me by your side, and no-one else will ever have me.”

 

Sadik allowed his ministrations to pause for a moment as Arthur spoke, curious as to what the other was going to say. A lump formed in his throat that he had to force down with a swallow; Arthur’s performance was perfect, to say the least.

 

“Oh, my sweet. Why would I want to give up something so beautiful?”

 

His grin grew at the rising panic Arthur was showing, gazing down at the hand that was placed on his. Turning his wrist, he took that hand into his and raised it up to his lips, kissing the back of the smaller male’s knuckles gently. His lips lingered against the soft skin, and he lifted his gaze up to meet Arthur’s.

 

“No one will ever have the privilege of pleasuring you. You have my word. You’ll be forever mine.” Sadik murmured against the back of Arthur’s hand before lowering it.

 

Arthur’s breathing calmed slightly and he swallowed hard, looking into the dark-haired empire’s eyes for a long time before finally nodding. “V…very well,” he murmured, uncurling the fingers of his other hand from the front of his silk pants. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if in great trepidation, closing his eyes and curling the fingers of both hands into the pillows underneath him. As much as he was burning for the Ottoman’s touch, Arthur somehow managed to keep his body tense, his fuzzy brows slightly furrowed as he turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes tightly closed. 

 

Sadik smiled as he saw Arthur calm down. Now things could progress even further. He shifted his weight so that he was hovering over the other, noticing the tension in the smaller empire’s frame. That wouldn’t do…he needed to get the other to relax. 

 

“You’re so tense, Arthur.” A hand came up to stroke Arthur’s furrowed brows, to help ease his facial expression into a more relaxed one. “You need to calm down,” he murmured, trailing his other hand down to the Brit’s stomach. His fingertips lightly grazed the bare skin there before stroking down to his hip.

 

“I want you to enjoy yourself. No need to be so shy.” Even though he spoke softly, one could hear his words vibrate with the masculinity of his natural tone.

 

A startled gasp escaped the Brit’s throat when his eyebrows were touched, and he whimpered a little, squirming away from the intense sensation and blinking up at the Ottoman dazedly. As the soft words spoken in Sadik’s honeyed voice penetrated his awareness, England swallowed hard and looked down at the hand on his hip, then up at the Turk’s eyes. “I…don’t know what to do,” he murmured, prying one hand from the cushions and reaching out to rest his hand on Sadik’s hip, mirroring the larger empire’s position. “Do I…touch you as well, or…?” He trailed off, biting his lip and averting his gaze, as if he truly were completely ignorant of these matters and felt terribly embarrassed about it. 

 

Intrigued by Arthur’s unexpected response to the stroking of his eyebrows, Sadik made note of the erogenous zone, finding it remarkably cute. With this knowledge, he teased them lightly, not wanting to overstimulate the smaller empire.

 

“Hmm?” Sadik cocked his head to the side, pretending that he didn’t know the reason behind Arthur’s sudden reaction. His thumb drew circles over Arthur’s hip as he felt the other’s hand on his, a smile tugging at his lips as ideas began to flood his mind.

 

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, “just follow what I do.” With that, he slowly slipped his fingers under the silk Arthur wore and slowly trailed them down to his desired destination. Sadik’s hand wrapped around the Brit’s hard length and pulled it out with a couple of gentle tugs.

 

“There, now doesn’t that feel better?” He purred, his hand slowly stroking the other.

 

Arthur whimpered as Sadik teased his eyebrows again, little shivers running through his frame in response to the touch. He tried his best to make his gasp sound startled when Sadik’s hand slipped into the front of his silk leggings, arching with a muffled squeal when his erection was pulled free of the thin fabric. He played up his vocal responses (although he was a rather sensitive nation to begin with, so it wasn’t too much of a stretch) as his length was stroked, whimpering and squirming as he bucked his hips into the older empire’s touch. “Oh! Ah…ahn!! Master! Master!! Ahnn…” England clawed at the pillows as he arched and writhed, pretending to forget that he was supposed to be pleasuring Sadik as well. 

 

The tip of Sadik’s tongue poked past his lips and licked along the corner of his mouth, his eyes trained on the squirming figure under him. He watched the flush rising on the blonde’s skin, noticing the way that England’s muscles flinched with every jolt of pleasure. Seeing Arthur like this pleased Sadik greatly, as it was more than proof that Arthur was enjoying himself; it also provided clear evidence of the blonde’s desire for him. That was satisfying as well, because sex was far more satisfying when a partner craved your body.

 

“Arthur, you’re being greedy,” Sadik said in a mock-scolding tone. He moved his hand away from England’s brow and took one of Arthur’s hands by the wrist. Moving it, he positioned the blonde’s palm against the bulge in his pants. A shiver traveled through his muscles, and he exhaled with a low rumble.

 

“You know what to do.” With that, Sadik moved his thumb up along the underside of Arthur’s length to the tip and thumbed the slit at the top.

 

England blinked dazedly, cringing at the admonishment and biting his lip. His breath hitched at the brush of Sadik’s thumb over the tip of his shaft, and he tried his best to mirror the gesture. “F…forgive me, Master, I…just…it…the way it feels, it’s…so overwhelming,” he mumbled, hiding his face against Sadik’s chest and shuddering, trying to stroke the thick length in his hand firmly. And what was more, he tried very hard to make the strokes awkward, as a virgin’s would be. “Does it all feel like this?”

 

A soft groan left the Ottoman’s chest as he felt Arthur wrap his hand around his length. Arthur’s hands were small, but his fingers were long, and he sensed that they were naturally skilled and dexterous, despite the awkward touches and strokes. Lowering his upper half, he pressed Arthur back and buried his face into his neck.

 

“What you’re feeling is just the beginning for tonight,” Sadik murmured into Arthur’s skin, nipping and gently sucking on the Brit’s neck. He wrapped his free hand around England’s stroking one and forced his hold to tighten, the other hand stroking Arthur a little faster.

 

“I want to feel your touch, pet. Make me feel good.” The last part he whispered with the intensity of his lust, forcing Arthur’s hand to stroke him. His tongue came out and licked along Arthur’s pulse point, up to the back of his ear where he kissed and suckled behind his ear lobe.

 

England gasped and whimpered eagerly at the biting and suckling at his neck, arching as Sadik’s strokes on his shaft quickened. He nodded dazedly as Sadik’s firm grip on his hand urged him to stroke harder, and he responded in kind. “L…like this, Master?” he panted, stroking with subtle flicks of his wrist to bring maximum stimulation from base to tip. Arthur’s free hand went to the Ottoman’s nape, stroking at the curl there as he trembled under Sadik’s body. “Oh god, Master, please…ooh!” England jerked and shivered at the stroke of the Turk’s hot tongue against the spot behind his earlobe, an area he’d never realised was sensitive until this very moment. The mere sensation had made his nipples stiffen and tingle, a wash of goose bumps coursing over his flesh. 

 

Sadik knew that there was no way that Arthur was acting out those sounds and reactions, finding his responsiveness to the touches to his body immensely pleasing. Oh, Arthur was a good boy. He would make sure that Arthur would be rewarded thoroughly. His hold on England’s hand slipped away as the other’s strokes became more bold, breathing in deeply as a pleasurable wave washed over him. 

 

“.. Nice… “ He mumbled into Arthur’s neck, his hips slowly thrusting into his grip.

 

The muscles in his body suddenly jerked, and his hold on Arthur’s erection tightened before relaxing from the shock he got from the touch to his curl. He felt warmth flooding his body, and he let out a heated groan. Sadik was hoping to go through this with a level head, but Arthur just had to find that curl of his…

 

A part of him just wanted to end the act and take Arthur over and over again, but this was too good to stop now. His breathing quickened as he mentally urged the smaller empire to stroke his curl harder.

 

England’s strokes on Sadik’s shaft faltered for a few seconds at the sheer pleasure of the attentions behind his ear, but he quickly regained his composure and began stroking again. “Ngh…y-you’re so thick, Master,” he rasped, chewing his lower lip. “So thick and heavy…ngh…I can barely get my hand around it…”

 

Sadik had been trying to force himself to regain some of his mental control, but it all collapsed like a house of cards at those words. He slammed his body against Arthur’s, forcing the smaller empire’s hand off of his length. With no hands in the way, he ground his hips hard against him, pressing their erections together between their bodies. His hands quickly moved up to grip Arthur’s head, his lips hovering over England’s as his heavy breaths mingled with Arthur’s more rapid ones.

 

“Gods, you’re just perfect.” Sadik groaned as he mashed his lips against Arthur’s, delving his tongue inside of his mouth in a heated kiss. His thumb reached out to stroke England’s eyebrow, since the Brit had his curl. His hips started to rotate, forcing more friction between their erections as a delightful shudder went right through him.

 

Stunned by the sudden, sheer force of the larger male’s desire, Arthur squeaked when the Turk’s full weight came down on his smaller frame. The firm grip on his skull instantly had England growling like a feral kitten, and his arms and legs curled simultaneously around the Ottoman’s body. Arthur lunged as best he could manage while pinned under the larger Empire’s weight, pinching and tugging at Sadik’s curl in quick motions akin to jerking off a very tiny shaft as the nails of his other hand raked viciously up the middle of the Ottoman’s back. Arthur’s growl was louder as he scraped his teeth over Sadik’s tongue, and he broke the kiss with a surprising display of strength, burying his teeth in the side of the larger empire’s neck just below his jawline, still tugging rapidly at the curl as his nails dragged up the Ottoman’s back again. 

 

To say the least, Sadik was surprised to find out that instead of bedding a ‘Kitten’, he was in fact in bed with a ‘Tiger’. A loud groan erupted from him as Arthur embraced him tightly. One hand dug into England’s hair, gripping it tightly as his hips ground against Arthur’s. A violent shudder went right through his body, and he groaned deeply into Arthur’s mouth as he felt his curl being tugged rapidly between Arthur’s eager fingers. His body arched, pressing hard into the other as nails raked down his back. The sudden change in the Brit’s behaviour threw Sadik off; he wasn’t sure how to react at the moment, but he couldn’t help but enjoy how carnal Arthur was. A sharp yell left him, as teeth dug into his neck, as he couldn’t remember when their mouths had parted. A loud curse left him, his body shoving against Arthur from the relentless ministrations on his curl. Sadik gripped the other tightly as lust and pleasure flooded every part him. The hand that was gripping at Arthur’s hair pulled hard with a yanking motion, pulling the other’s head back.

 

“My vahşi zümrüt. Bu tutku, bizi teslim ol.” He spoke in his native language, growling it into Arthur’s ear before biting down on the flesh just behind it. Releasing the other from his bite, he trailed his lips down Arthur’s neck, biting and sucking on the skin, marking him as his.

 

The Ottoman’s yell had made Arthur shiver in delight, a gasp hitching in his throat as Turkey’s hips shoved roughly against his own. The tight grip around him made his breaths come quicker, as he couldn’t breathe as deeply, the low growl in that sultry, mysterious language in his ear nearly making Arthur come apart in his silk leggings.

 

“Master,” he rasped, clinging to the larger nation but starting to get lightheaded at the restriction of his breathing, the stroking of Sadik’s curl starting to falter. Arthur gasped for breath when the Ottoman’s grip relaxed, only to cry out when his hair was grabbed, another low growl passing his lips as his head was tugged back, the prickling pain in his scalp sending another wave of pleasure coursing through his entire body. “Ngh…Master, please,” Arthur rasped, interrupted by a whimpering mewl when his ear was bitten. He writhed and twitched with each subsequent bite, moaning wantonly and shuddering in pleasure. “Please…treat me…more gently,” he panted, his eyes nearly glazed over with pleasure. 

 

Arthur swallowed hard, placing his hands against Sadik’s cheeks and stroking them smoothly, carding his fingers through the Ottoman’s hair. “F-forgive me…for scratching and biting like that…” he murmured, hoping to somehow regain his ‘virgin’ act and convince the Turk to do everything he had promised. “When you held me down, it…I felt so strange, it was like a rush…I could only think like an animal, forgive me…” England stroked trembling fingers down the back of Sadik’s head, gently tugging at his curl again. “The…the way you touch me makes me hunger for…for…” England bit his lip and made a frustrated noise, his adam’s apple bobbing visibly as he swallowed due to his head being held back by the Turk’s strong grip in his hair. “I do not know what is next, but…whatever comes next, feeling how powerful your body is against mine makes me want it terribly, and I do not know how to ask for it.”

 

Sadik felt his mind become hazy as Arthur repeatedly called him Master. He enjoyed the sound of it on his lips, but… “Call me by my name, Arthur. I want to hear it on your lips.” His mouth trailed over his bites, kissing them. The Ottoman’s breathing was heavy, his chest heaving as fingers made their way from England’s back to his hair. The adrenaline was still pumping through his body as Arthur calmed himself. Sadik stared down at Arthur, his eyes hardened with lust. 

 

God, Arthur was the perfect bed mate; only the thought of how far this night would go stopped him from flipping the blonde onto his stomach. A visible shiver trembled through him as his curl was tugged, and he bit down on his lip to hold back a deep groan. His hips began to make even grinding motions against Arthur’s. Slowly, he loosened the hold on the smaller empire’s hair, stroking his fingers through the locks.

 

“All is forgiven, my pet. Though, next time I expect to see your fire.” His tongue stuck out, stroking along his lip. His hands traveled down to Arthur’s sides, down to the bottom of his silk top, and he slipped them under the fabric, moving them up to the other’s erect nipples.

 

“Just do what feels natural, my sweet,” he responded to the Brit’s question, his fingertips running over the hardened nubs. “I’ll give you all the pleasure you desire.” His fingers pinched Arthur’s nipples, rotating them.

 

“Thank you, Mast…S…Sadik,” Arthur murmured when he was forgiven, shivering at the request for him to be more fiery next time. He tried to look confused rather than excited as Sadik’s hands glided up under the front of his top. At the first brush of those warm fingertips against his sensitive nipples, Arthur needed no acting skills because the deep gasp and tremulous cry were completely genuine expressions of his pleasure. He arched his back as much as he could to bring his nipples closer to the attention, stroking Sadik’s forearms in an attempt to encourage him. England bucked and whimpered in delight as the nips were rolled, squirming under Sadik’s body and reaching up to try and stroke his face. “S…Sadik…ah, Sadik please…that…it…ngh!” 

 

Sadik swore he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Arthur cried out at his touch, his length jumping at the sound. The expression on Arthur’s face was priceless and he wanted to see more…to see this stern man open up and give in to his desire. His eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned as he pinned his hips against the other’s squirming body, reveling in the way he arched and rubbed against his aching erection. Sadik pinched down harder, wanting a stronger reaction from the little blonde. He didn’t care if he lost the calm and collective look he once had before they started. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, gazing down at Arthur. The other looked like he was close, based on how flushed he looked and the way that his legs squeezed against his body.

 

Arthur could only take about a minute of Sadik’s attentions before he caught the Ottoman’s wrists and started tugging, his knees coming up as he tried to squeeze his legs together, his breaths rapid and shaky. “S…Sadik, please, I’ll—” he’d been about to say ‘come if you don’t stop’ but then thought better of it, clinging valiantly to his act. “I want to touch you as well,” he amended, trying to pull the Turk’s hands from his chest so he could kiss them, leaning up to nuzzle the older nation’s cheek. “Please…may I touch you a little, Master Sadik? You are teaching me so many things, but I want to make it pleasurable for you as well…”

 

Stiffly, Sadik moved his hands away from Arthur’s chest as his wrists were tugged at. The Ottoman was silent for a moment, staring at the other deeply, his chest rising and falling from his deep breaths. He didn’t know how to respond, until his length throbbed in protest from the delayed answer. Without any warning, he gripped Arthur and flipped him along with himself against the pillows. Arthur was now straddling his lower stomach, his hands resting on the other’s hips. Stroking the area, he looked up at Arthur. He couldn’t help but gaze at the smaller empire…England looked beautiful all flushed, horny and covered in silks. It felt as though it was something that could only come out of a dream.

 

“Touch me anywhere you wish,” Sadik groaned, arching his hips just slightly so that his erection rubbed against Arthur’s backside; a promise of what was to come if he did a good job.

 

England made a surprised noise when they rolled so that he was on top, his breaths still coming a little rapid and shaky as he regained his composure. Biting his lower lip in a manner that he hoped made him look shy, Arthur reached for the hem of his silk top, averting his gaze as he drew it up over his head, letting it fall to the pillows beside them. England’s breath hitched when the Turk’s erection prodded his lower back, and he held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly.

 

As the silk top was pulled away, Sadik’s gaze moved across the newly exposed flesh. His hands trailed up from Arthur’s hips, his fingers itching to touch the other’s bare chest. It seemed that it didn’t matter where he touched the other, his hands felt as though they were made to hold every curve of England’s body.

 

Leaning forward slightly, Arthur splayed his hands on Sadik’s chest, shivering at the leashed power just beneath the skin. Meeting the Ottoman’s eyes for a moment, Arthur wondered if the older Empire would tire of him quickly, or if he could somehow maintain the interest he seemed to have at this moment. “Sadik…” he murmured, sliding his hands up to touch the Ottoman’s cheeks, holding his gaze as he slowly leaned in. Arthur’s emerald eyes slipped closed as his lips touched Sadik’s, and for a long moment, he kissed the other nation. Slipping his tongue past the Ottoman’s lips, Arthur caressed the inner surfaces with loving attentiveness, the pads of his fingers brushing against the empire’s temples, cheeks and jawline. 

 

Sadik felt the other’s weight shift on him, feeling his hands pressing against his chest. As England leaned down, one of his hands moved up to cup the side of his face. He couldn’t move his gaze from those piercing green eyes as Arthur lowered his head to his. As their lips touched, he slowly closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss. It was fantastic that Arthur wanted to kiss him on his own…it showed that the blonde wanted this as much as he did. Sadik’s other hand came up to cup the other side of Arthur’s face as the kiss deepened, and he allowed the other to pick the pace. It felt nice to have someone pleasure him and show affection through his touches. 

 

When their lips parted, Arthur drew up to meet Sadik’s eyes, the line between his act and reality suddenly blurring. “I am glad that you have chosen me,” he murmured, moving down to trail his lips along the column of Sadik’s throat, hands stroking over the Ottoman’s chest once more.

 

The Ottoman opened his eyes to find emerald eyes staring back at him, the soft words making his heart do a flip and leaving him speechless for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond or feel at the smaller empire’s confession; however, a deep sigh vibrated through his chest as Arthur continued pleasuring him attentively.

 

“And I’m lucky to have plucked such a fine gem from the sea.” Sadik murmured, letting his broad hands caress down the back of Arthur’s neck to his shoulder blades  
.

The words made Arthur’s heart miss a beat, and he looked up from where he’d been trailing kisses down Sadik’s sternum, warmth trailing across England’s cheeks as he wrapped his thin arms around the larger nation’s upper body. He smiled against Sadik’s chest, nuzzling it affectionately and trailing his lips over each individual rib, his warm breath puffing against the Turk’s navel as he wriggled down between the larger Empire’s legs. 

 

England’s emerald eyes drifted up to meet Sadik’s once more, and he caught the corner of his lower lip between his teeth, as if he weren’t quite sure what to do next. “Should I…?” he murmured, reaching out and tentatively touching the rise in the fabric. He touched a little more firmly, rubbing with both hands and watching the larger empire’s face intently. “Should I touch here, Master Sadik?” He began to rub with both hands, stroking Sadik’s length through the thin material of his leggings, feeling his mouth water as he began to crave the same act he’d engaged in earlier. But he was not the one calling the shots this time, and if Sadik wanted him to keep playing the virgin, it would be best to let the older empire get to ‘preparing’ him at some point before they both went insane. “What…what comes next, after the touching?”

 

Sadik could tell that his words had affected Arthur as he spied the blush that crossed his face. He looked over Arthur’s body, grinning lightly as the other responded affectionately. Lifting his hand, he lightly stroked Arthur’s hair, humming out in delight at the attention. He really liked this. Arthur was a very generous bedmate…he would have to make sure to keep him happy. Not that he didn’t want to. Making the other smile and blush felt quite rewarding for him, especially if Arthur thanked him in ‘other’ ways.   
The gentle touch to his arousal made the Ottoman inhale sharply, and his gaze lowered slightly, hazed with lust. A deep groan left his throat, and he was tempted to thrust his hips into England’s hand as Arthur’s touch got a little stronger. Sadik’s jaw clenched as his length was stroked against the fabric of his pants, his breathing deep as his heart started to thunder in his chest. 

 

“What comes next?” he mused. “First, let us rid ourselves of the rest of our clothes. They’ll just… get in the way.” Sadik motioned to Arthur with a bent finger to come closer. He had to swallow hard, as it seemed that his previous fantasy just might come true. Sadik had to wonder just how wild Arthur could be in bed without this virgin act.

 

Arthur continued to nibble on his lower lip as he seemed to debate, then moved closer, dropping to one knee on the pile of pillows and then leaning on his left hand, his left hip and leg resting against the pillows as he gazed at Turkey’s chest. He actually managed a hesitant gaze as his emerald eyes flicked up to Sadik’s, extending his right hand and sweeping it over Turkey’s shoulder, then bringing it up to caress the Ottoman’s cheek. “V…very well,” he murmured, leaning in and pressing a quick peck against Sadik’s temple. Drawing back, he undid the ties on his leggings, hesitating at the moment when he was about to draw them down, fidgeting as if he couldn’t draw up the courage to remove the last of his clothing.

 

Sadik watched Arthur’s timid movements. He couldn’t wait to see that pale beautiful body uncovered again, memories of how smooth the other’s skin was filling his mind. The way he was treated by the Englishman made him feel like a King. His gaze never left the other as Arthur’s touch came up to the side of his face. In a normal situation like this, he wouldn’t trust anyone being this close and free to do as they wished, because there was always a risk that someone would try and kill him. Not like that would do anything. Though, assassination attempts were always annoying. But he held no suspicion towards Arthur. In fact, he wanted the other to do as he wished when they were like this. Arthur seemed to thrive when treated with special care. His smile widened as Arthur moved close and kissed him on the side of his forehead. Sadik’s eyes couldn’t move away from the other’s hands as they worked to take off his pants. Seeing the other’s hesitant touch to the last offending piece of clothing, Sadik sat up and took Arthur by the hips and pulled him close. 

 

“No need to be shy in front of me. Before the night has ended, we will know each other’s bodies….” Sadik then trailed off so that he could speak in a softer tone. Moving his lips to Arthur’s ear, he whispered the last part. “Inside and out.” A deep purr then left him, and he hooked his fingers into the waist of Arthur’s silk pants, tugging them down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Florville: Thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently for this update, and a very Merry (late) Christmas, a Happy Solstice, a beautiful Yule, and a lovely Kwanzaa to those of you who celebrate those holidays! As I’m staying abroad for my studies, I made sure to retrieve all of our work from back home so that we wouldn’t be keeping you waiting so long between updates ^^; With any luck, we’ll be bringing you all something hot and heavy for Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> From Scarletpath: We both really appreciate all the comments and love. Thank you everyone. I hope that all of you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. Best wishes to you all! Please enjoy our next update.

England shivered at the words in his ear, goose bumps running down his arms as he moved his hands to clutch at the larger empire’s shoulders while the last item of his clothing was removed. He made a soft whimpering noise, ducking his head and covering himself with both hands, his breaths coming faster. It was hard, so hard, trying to hold onto this act…but it was intensely rewarding to think that it might be pleasing to Sadik, somehow.

 

He felt the Ottoman shift again, heard the sound of fabric sliding free of his tanned body, and couldn’t help but lift his gaze, his emerald eyes immediately fixing on Sadik’s engorged length. Arthur felt his mouth water in response, and he wanted so badly to just reach out and cup that thick flesh in both hands, lavishing it with attention from his lips and tongue…wanted it badly—but his need to please the Ottoman Empire was far greater, to the point where it was almost frightening.

 

“You’re…” he rasped, swallowing hard and then clearing his throat, looking up at the Turk nervously. “There’s no way on this earth…that I could fit _that_ inside me. A-and even if I did,” he added, squirming up on the pillows to put a little distance between them, the green jewel in his navel glittering faintly with the quickness of his breaths, “I…I do not think…it will be without pain.” Arthur shifted closer to the hookah, inclining his head slightly when he caught a whiff of the fragrant aroma drifting up from it. He remembered it from earlier; but whatever the dancing girls had refreshed the bowl with, it smelled slightly different this time…a headier, more erotic scent. “But…I…my body…I…want to continue,” he mumbled, as if he were conflicted about whether the fear of Sadik’s girth splitting him in two was substantial enough to keep his ‘virgin’ excitement at bay. Looking down at where his own hands covered his erection, he darted his tongue over his lower lip, stealing a glance at the larger empire. “I want to continue,” he repeated, his voice soft but firm with conviction, as if his ‘innocent’ love for the handsome Turk were giving him the power to suppress his apprehension of the unknown.

 

Sadik’s tongue ran along the backs of his teeth, peeking out slightly past his lips as he caught Arthur staring. A soft grunt left him at the sight; even though Arthur knew quite well what his length looked like, the Brit’s expression still showed that arousing look of awe and desire; though this time, it also held a hint of feigned apprehension. The Ottoman’s eyes trailed down to Arthur’s narrow waist, his gaze slowly caressing the blonde’s smaller frame. The other’s body was petite compared to his. He felt no concern at Arthur’s anxious words about their size difference; in fact, he looked forward to seeing how the other looked with his shaft buried deep inside of him. A dark, seductive grin pulled across Sadik’s lips as he listened to how the ‘virginal’ Arthur wanted to continue despite his worries.

 

“I’ll just have to stretch you nice and wide before I take you, then. Now, turn around and get on your hands and knees,” he said, making a turning motion with his finger. Picking up the bottle of oil, he brought it to his side and popped the lid off of it.

 

“Let your Master take care of you.”

 

England hesitated, then moved up onto his knees, sliding his tongue over his lower lip before reaching out and caressing Sadik’s cheek, pressing a tender kiss against his lips. He seemed to debate for a moment, then looped his arms around the larger empire’s neck, embracing him.

 

As the sensation of Arthur’s kiss lingered on his lips, Sadik began to think that it wouldn’t be long before he was addicted to those soft petals. The other smelt like the sea mingled with the faint aroma of tea, and he was tempted to pull the other closer as the small blonde’s arms wrapped around him. He drew a deep breath in the crook of Arthur’s neck as the other whispered into his ear, a shudder dancing through his muscles as their lengths touched, his hand stroking absently down the other’s side.

 

“I know you will take good care of me,” England murmured softly into Sadik’s ear, shivering as he felt his own bare shaft brush against the Turk’s. “And…I know you will be gentle, Sadik,” he added, and this time when he said the Ottoman’s name, it was with an affection and tenderness that had been absent every other time he had said it. Which was fitting…the act they were about to commit would make them lovers; it was only appropriate that he speak to him as such.

 

Drawing back, England gave the larger empire a look that expressed this acknowledgement, caressing the Ottoman’s handsome face and giving him a soft smile. “I trust you,” he declared in a tone that could easily be taken as part of his roleplay, but could just as easily be something deeper.

 

Sadik listened as Arthur spoke, watching his expressions; it was quite something to experience this tender side of Arthur, especially since he hadn’t requested it. The other seemed quite content in expressing his affection, and it didn’t seem to be entirely because of his ‘virgin’ act. He had done something that had affected the other, and the older empire was pleased for that. Sadik was curious as to what the other would be like in the days ahead of them. Though, he was quite sure that he would enjoy the other’s company very much.

 

“No pain tonight, my jewel of the sea. Only pleasure,” he murmured before kissing the other, sucking on his lower lip before releasing him.

 

England felt his cheeks colour at the gentle endearment, a little overwhelmed by the feeling of being valued so greatly by a powerful empire like Sadik that he would say such tender things to him. Drawing back slowly and pressing one last kiss against the Turk’s cheek, England turned around, spreading his knees and leaning down so that his chest was pressed against the pillows and his backside was slightly raised. He rested his cheek against the back of one hand, leaving the other out to the side to curl his fingers into the pillows if need be.

 

Sadik watched as Arthur shifted onto the pillows; as delicious it was to see the other in such a submissive position, it wasn’t as close as he wanted it to be. Gripping the other’s hips, he quickly pulled the blonde closer, moving the smaller empire so that Arthur was straddling his abdominal muscles, giving Sadik a very nice view of his exposed backside.

 

England, of course, made a startled noise as he was repositioned, scrabbling at the pillows as he tried to re-orient himself.

 

“Much better…” Sadik hummed, stroking one of the Brit’s ass cheeks. Sitting up straighter, he gently kneaded the flesh before him, pulling the cheeks apart so that he could look at the other’s opening.

 

England’s rear was still a little flushed from being spanked earlier, but enough of the tenderness had gone away for him to shiver when the older empire’s hand drifted over the smooth curve. He rested his forearms over Sadik’s shins, his toes curling slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at the larger male. His head quickly sank to rest between Sadik’s legs as his backside was kneaded, a soft groan passing his lips at the attentions.

 

Arthur’s breath hitched when his cheeks were spread, and he bit his lower lip as his face flamed with the awareness of how extremely vulnerable he was in this moment. He should’ve been ashamed of it, really…but all he felt in this moment was a strange, perverse thrill. A soft, mildly embarrassed noise passed England’s lips, and he buried his face in the pillows, fidgeting a little as a blush heated the back of his neck.

 

Relieved that England wasn’t protesting against the new position, Sadik chuckled when Arthur squirmed at his touch, the way that the blonde clung to the pillows as if they were some sort of life line proving to be somewhat arousing to him.

 

England gripped Sadik’s shins a little tighter and he lifted his head just enough so that his voice wouldn’t be completely lost in the plush pillows he was hiding his face in. “Please don’t stare at it like that,” he mumbled, keeping his head lowered shyly.

 

“Hmm? You mean this?” Sadik brought one finger up to lightly stroke around the tight ring in front of him, a smirk curving his lips when the smaller male reacted to the teasing touch. Reaching down to the bottle at his side, he poured some of the oil over his fingers. With the digits now slick, he trailed them down the crack of Arthur’s ass, swirling the tip of his pointer finger at the other’s entrance.

 

England whimpered softly at the touch, goose bumps visibly running down his back as he shivered in response. A stronger shudder rocked his small frame when the oiled fingers repeated the stroking motion, and he curled the fingers of his right hand into the pillows between Sadik’s legs, pressing his lips against his knuckles.

 

With a gentle push, Sadik pressed against the pucker and slipped the lone finger inside, thrusting it slowly back and forth, pushing it a little deeper every time.

 

“How does that feel?” He murmured, watching how his finger disappeared into the smaller empire’s body.

 

“Oh!” England gasped, trying to draw away as if that truly hadn’t been what he’d expected the Ottoman to do, biting into his knuckles a little when he was pulled back and the finger was coaxed deeper. At the Turk’s question, his fuzzy brows furrowed and he grunted as if he didn’t quite know what to make of the sensation. “It…it feels…I don’t know,” he mumbled, his shaft twitching as the digit slid deeper. “It’s…strange. Not…not quite what I expected it to feel like,” Arthur rambled, swallowing hard. “It’s not unpleasant,” he added in a soft murmur, fidgeting a little at the confession.

 

Sadik hummed in response to Arthur’s words, focused more on stretching the other. Once his finger was fully inside, he moved it around, searching and prodding against the squishy walls. The tip of his second finger wiggled against Arthur’s entrance before slipping inside, and he watched the muscle stretch as he scissored his fingers just slightly. Once the second digit was inside fully, right next to the first, he moved them both, each one going in an opposite direction.

 

The sensation made Arthur moan against the back of his wrist, the hand resting on Sadik’s shin moving to curl into the pillows as well. The muscles of his upper body went slack at the larger empire’s ministrations, and England’s eyes slipped closed as he started to draw uneven, hitching breaths.

 

“Starting to feel good?” Sadik queried, bringing his other hand up to massage one of Arthur’s ass cheeks as both of his fingers started to thrust into him. The dark-haired empire licked his lips as he saw and felt the muscles in Arthur’s behind start to twitch and jerk slightly, noting how England’s normally pale skin had flushed from his attentions. Having the other’s ass so close to him, Sadik leaned his head down slightly and brushed his lips over the round flesh. With a sharp nip of his teeth, he hooked his fingers deeply inside of the other.

 

England gasped sharply, tugging at the pillows and making a soft keening noise. He should be saying something…something to do with his part as an unsuspecting ‘virgin,’ but for the life of him, he couldn’t help but sink fully into the pleasure the older empire was giving him.

 

“So sweet,” Sadik murmured, scraping his teeth along the other’s ass cheek, kissing a trail over where he touched. “Sweeter than any fruit…”

 

The soft words made colour creep up the back of Arthur’s neck, and he burrowed his face into the pillows, groaning softly. When he finally lifted his head, his voice was slightly strained, a light flush creeping into his cheeks. “I…feel…far from you, positioned like this,” he muttered, clenching his hands

 

in the pillows. He hated these moments where he was completely honest, as they didn’t tend to end very well for him, usually. “I want to…be able to touch you while you do this, and…see your face,” he mumbled out, hoping that Sadik would take everything he’d just said as part of his ‘virgin’ act, rather than the honest declaration that it really was. Speaking of which, he ought to get back into that act by now. Drawing a deep breath in through his nose, Arthur let it out, reaching out and petting Sadik’s shin. “I would feel less anxious, if I could touch you, while you do this…”

 

Arthur’s words made the larger empire pause in his ministrations. Stilling his hand, Sadik quirked a brow slightly in confusion; however, a smile came to his lips at the request to be closer to him. How could he refuse? Slipping his fingers out, Sadik absently wiped them on the pillows before taking hold of Arthur’s hips. Sitting him up, he turned him around and forcefully pulled him in close, pressing their chests together. He lifted England’s head so that he could look deeply into those emerald eyes, trailing his free hand down to Arthur’s backside.

 

“Is this better?” Sadik murmured, his lips brushing against Arthur’s.

 

Arthur caught his breath as he was pulled close against the other nation’s body, feeling his cheeks continue to burn as Sadik looked him in the eyes. England leaned in to kiss the larger empire when their lips brushed together, although he drew back after a moment, kissing Sadik’s cheek with a soft smile and moving off of his lap. It would spoil his act, he was sure…but he needed Sadik to have as much control as possible over what he was doing, which was harder from behind or underneath. Stretching out on his back among the pillows, England reached out and took hold of Sadik’s arm, drawing the larger empire’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against his tanned flesh.

 

Sadik’s olive eyes darkened with desire as his hand was kissed, his gaze roaming unabashedly over the display Arthur presented to him. Pale skin stretched out against the assortment of brightly coloured pillows…sandy hair disheveled and fanning out under his head…emerald eyes filled with need and lust. The older empire felt his length throb at the delectable view before him.

 

Bringing his knees up and spreading his thighs, England slowly guided the Turk’s hand down over his own pale body, biting his lower lip as he guided it down between his legs to where it had been working before.

 

While it demonstrated more compliance than he would have liked, Sadik indulged the blonde, allowing England to guide him closer to his prone form. As his hand was moved downward over the smaller empire’s smooth flesh, Sadik easily found Arthur’s hole and slipped his two fingers back inside, hooking them deeply into the other.

 

Moaning eagerly at the move, England wrapped his free arm around the back of the Ottoman’s neck and tried to draw him closer, panting softly against Sadik’s ear as he felt the empire’s fingers plunging in and out of his body. “Ngh…ah, please,” he mewled, releasing Sadik’s hand to loop both arms around his neck, his toes curling into the pillows as he lifted his hips a little.

 

When England tried to pull him closer, Sadik dipped his head and gnashed his teeth against the exposed flesh of the blonde’s neck, growling softly in response to the smaller male’s needy pleas.

 

The bite made Arthur cry out in surprise and pleasure, his nails digging into Sadik’s upper back as his entrance clenched around the Turk’s fingers.

 

“…another finger?” Sadik huffed, already feeling the effects of Arthur’s state of mind. England needed to be stretched a little further if he was to take his length without pain…

 

Arthur nodded eagerly at the words, his breaths coming faster as he felt Sadik’s fingers withdraw, the sound of the oil being retrieved again sending a quiver of anticipation through his entire body. He continued to cling to the larger empire, moaning long and low as three digits pressed against his opening and began to slip inside.

 

The painstaking care and patience with which the larger nation prepared him made England’s heart flutter, warming him right down to his very soul. He moaned and shuddered when he felt the three digits bottom out inside of him, a sharp cry escaping when the fingers wiggled a little, making him squirm in a completely undignified manner. “Oh,” he moaned against the Ottoman’s ear, almost losing hold of the notion that he had some role he was supposed to be playing. What was it again? “This…feels so good, Master,” he breathed, jerking his hips against Sadik’s hand, trying to grind down onto it.

 

“So good, Sadik…please,” he panted, “next…show me what comes next…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Florville: So Scarletpath and I just realised that we have kept our dear and devoted readers waiting for almost two and a half years for this sex scene…so we decided not only to upload it for Valentine’s Day as a gift to all the readers…we actually went back, tore it apart, reworked it and improved it over the course of a few days to make it much, much better, as a way of saying thanks.
> 
> Because the last thing we’d wanna do is give you a half-assed one paragraph sex scene after two years ;) Writers like that go to the “special” hell, reserved for pedophiles and people who talk at the theatre.
> 
> Also, we ought to do a little shout-out to our dear friend chi171812 over on DeviantArt, who has been an absolute peach and has drawn us some amazing fanart. Go and give her love! (We’re SO not worthy!!) 
> 
> From Scarletpath: Thank you everyone who’s been following our story so far. I know it’s been a long time and I hope that you enjoy this update. Happy Valentines everyone ;) Oh, and on a side note, we’re posting up another story from our RPs! It’s called “A Hunter Provides.”

When Arthur cried out, his smaller body squirming beneath him, Sadik’s lids lowered slightly, the olive depths behind them hazed with lust. England’s words made a grin tug at his lips, and he lowered his head to the crook of Arthur’s neck, breathing him in deeply as he ground his fingers against Arthur’s moving hips.

“Ah, ah,” he tutted. “Just a little longer…then I’ll show you.” Sadik purred, thrusting his fingers with the movements of the smaller empire’s body.

England fell back to the pillows with a soft noise of frustration, his abs clenching and fluttering in response to the thick digits moving inside of him. In truth, a part of him was relieved that Sadik was being so careful. It reassured him, soothing his mind just as the fragrant aroma of the nearby hookah soothed his senses.

One of England’s arms still hung loosely around Sadik’s neck, the other resting against the pillows beneath him as he lolled his head slowly from side to side, writhing under the larger nation and pleading for something he pretended not to be familiar with. 

Sadik raised his head, gazing down at the squirming form under him, groaning at the sight of Arthur so red-faced, and filled with a hunger that only he could satisfy. He closed his eyes tightly as his length throbbed, and he contemplated why he’d decided to continue to stretch the other, even after England was begging to be filled. 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he was doing it more for Arthur than himself…seeing the other react to pleasure was something he desired. The feeling of the tightness around his fingers only fueled his thoughts of what it would feel like to bury himself inside the other. Sadik swallowed heavily as he felt his mouth fill with saliva…he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to draw this out. 

Seizing the opportunity to give the ‘virgin’ act one final enthusiastic performance, England waited…and at the first brush of the Ottoman’s meaty fingers against his prostate, he let out a sharp cry that was an impeccable mimicry of startled confusion edged with reluctant pleasure. He clutched at Sadik’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he tried to arch away from those digits as if he had no clue what had just happened, panting raggedly as the last threads of his control started to unravel. 

Sadik felt sparks run through him as those sharp nails bit into his shoulders, his low yell ending in a sensual growl. He had found the spot that would send Arthur into a whirlwind of pleasure…

“That…” Arthur rasped, certain he wouldn’t be able to hold onto his role much longer, as he was going out of his mind with need, already on the edge of coming, “…what did you just do to me?”

“That…” Sadik growled, “…means you’re ready, my Zümrüt.” The dark-haired empire didn’t waste any time as he slipped his fingers out of the smaller male’s body. He couldn’t wait any more…he needed to make the other his—to claim him, and make him scream his name to the Heavens. 

Grabbing the oil, Sadik sat back on his knees. Staring down at the other, he moved his hand over his chest and down to his impressive hard-on. Wrapping his hand around his length, the Ottoman poured the oil with his free hand, drizzling it right down onto the tip and slowly starting to pump himself, spreading the oil over his length.

“Now tell me… how badly do you want this?” Sadik growled.

Arthur struggled up onto his elbows, gasping for breath, a bead of sweat trailing down his sternum as he blinked dazedly up at the larger empire, watching him lift the bottle of oil with unabashed admiration. He twitched as the oil dripped onto the tip of the Turk’s thick shaft, his heart already starting to race even faster with anticipation as he watched Sadik prepare himself. Soft, eager little moans issued from his throat as he watched that powerful hand slicking the oil onto the Ottoman’s engorged length, and Arthur reached for the backs of his knees, about to splay himself lewdly because he was too caught up in the heady rush of anticipation to realise just how open and unguarded he was being.

And then, that low, commanding growl had halted him in mid-movement, making him blink up at the larger empire with an expression so utterly confused and startled it was almost comical. It was because the question had not yet registered in England’s lust-addled brain; however, when it did, the expression on his face immediately shifted from one of confusion to one of mild desperation.

England’s breaths came faster as he shifted forward, moving onto his knees and drawing close to Sadik, keeping his gaze on the Turk’s arousal. “This…” Arthur murmured, reaching out with both hands and drawing them up the hot, oil-slicked length, shuddering in the throes of his desire. “This,” he repeated softly, tilting the hard length down so that the tip of the Ottoman’s shaft trailed around the jewel in his navel, making him shiver anew. “I…”

Olive eyes focused in on Arthur’s face as he saw the diminutive blonde’s desire show through in that emerald gaze. The lust…that panicked look that told him that Arthur didn’t want this to stop…he hadn’t even entered the other yet, and already the smaller empire was his. His vision of an obedient Arthur that craved his touch, to be at his side, to hear his name off his lips as he thrust into him every night, was something Sadik felt was going to come true. 

Already his heart was hammering in his chest, his mind fogging up with lust. The Ottoman wasn’t sure what spell the other had placed on him, but he felt a powerful desire to conquer him; not as countries, but as men. He wanted his body and something much greater; something he couldn’t figure out in his current state.

Breathing deeply through his nose as Arthur’s small hands grasped his length, he stared down at the other, eyes hard, his jaw set in a manner that conveyed his firm masculinity. Though, as the blonde’s hands trailed over his heated flesh, his breath escaped him with a shudder, his face nearly falling from the sensation.

England lifted his head, fixing Sadik with an intense gaze, open and vulnerable where it was not yet completely clouded over with lust. “I…” he began, then bit his lip, releasing the Ottoman’s shaft and moving back. He wiped his hands clean on the pillows, slowly turning his back on the other nation, remaining still for a few seconds before dropping down into the pillows, pressing his chest against them as he threw his hands back and grabbed his own cheeks, spreading them as wide as he possibly could, his white-knuckled fingers trembling slightly as they dug into the flesh. Arthur turned his head to the side just enough so that his voice would be audible, his emerald eyes glazed. “Everything,” he moaned, drawing rapid, shaky breaths, “take everything, I want it inside me, I want it so badly, now, please!” He was too far gone to even care that he was begging like a whore. _“Sadik,”_ he moaned the other nation’s name so loudly, and with such wanton hunger, that it would have made the hardest heart crack just a little. _“Please!”_

_Yes yes YES YES!_ Sadik’s mind roared, the other’s submissive posture nearly making him drop to his hands and knees, the last vestiges of his control snapping when England spread himself for him. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Siktir…” His voice forced in a harsh whisper. 

With the speed of a desperate man, he moved in, his hands tightly gripping onto the smaller empire’s hips as he knelt behind him. Screw the virgin act. He wanted Arthur, the real Arthur.

“You don’t have to ask,” Sadik grunted, releasing one of his hands to guide himself to the Brit’s stretched entrance. His tip pressed firmly against the other’s quivering hole as he leaned his whole body over the other. 

“Don’t complain afterwards,” he growled into Arthur’s ear, his broad chest pressed against England’s back. He straightened up slowly, his missing hand going to the other’s hip as the tip of his shaft breached Arthur’s body, pushing home with one smooth stroke. His hands gripped England’s hips tightly, holding the smaller empire so that the pale flesh of the blonde’s ass was flush with his abdomen. Sadik’s head tilted backwards, and he groaned loudly at the other’s tight heat, feeling his muscles spasm and clench around him.

“Yesss… you feel even better than I imagined,” he groaned, holding the other firmly in place as his shaft throbbed deep inside Arthur’s tight passage. 

England had felt his entire reality dwindle at the first touch of Sadik’s tip against his entrance, his awareness narrowing sharply as that hot thickness began to spread him. He had heard a faint murmur of words, but failed to comprehend them past the blood rushing in his ears. Then the world had tilted, shifted, like a ship listing dangerously to one side, and Arthur’s breath had hitched in his throat as he was drawn backwards and impaled on the Turk’s solid length.

It was like slamming into the surface of the Atlantic from a hundred meters in the air. England’s eyes flew wide, and he felt the pull of his muscles, the burning of his lungs as he struggled back toward the surface, clawing frantically to break free of the icy depths before the black wings of unconsciousness closed around him. His back arched, chest pressing against the silken pillows as his head flew back in the same manner as one breaking the surface, and Arthur drew a deep, gasping breath, filling his lungs to capacity with the greed of a drowning man.

Arthur then let out a long, faltering groan, his jaw going slack as he slumped against the pillows, clutching them tightly in his fingers as he pressed his forehead into their cool silk covers, trying to cope with the onslaught of sensation. Saliva trailed from one side of his mouth as he gasped for breath, quivering in the larger empire’s grip as a bead of moisture pooled at the tip of his shaft. Gritting his teeth, Arthur clenched his eyes closed, letting out a low moan of desire, too physically overwhelmed to draw anything more articulate to the surface. And then, after a good ten seconds, a few words finally came.

“Rut me,” England groaned. “Sadik…” He swallowed hard, the sweat on his back gleaming faintly in the lamplight as he drew a shuddering breath, his voice dropping to a softer, more entreating register. “ _Please_ …”

Sadik watched in utter fascination as Arthur arched and squirmed under him. It was like an erotic dance, meant only for him…the sight of those muscles tensing and flexing with the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure. Sadik held on to him tightly, not wanting to break their connection. He held still, making sure the other was ready before he continued. A haze of lust glazed over his eyes as he heard the other start to groan and moan out for him. Muscles fluttered right above his groin as those breathless words gasped out from Arthur's soft lips. 

The Ottoman couldn't help but groan out in response, his hands dragging from the other's hips down to cup Arthur's chest. His fingers squeezed and kneaded the needy man's chest, letting a fingertip drag across one hard nipple. Pulling his hips back, Sadik arched back into the other. Leaning over him, he began to slowly pick up the pace, making sure he jarred Arthur forward a bit with the strength behind each thrust. 

Sadik’s hot exhalations tickled at the skin of Arthur's back as his breathing began to get heavier, and he grunted, hunching himself over the smaller empire’s body and pressing two fingers against Arthur's wet lips.

England could do nothing more than moan and gasp eagerly with each slap of the Ottoman’s hips against his backside, the slide of the Turk’s thick endowment against his inner walls sending such intense waves of pleasure coursing along his nerve endings that he no longer had the capacity to form coherent thought.

Then there were warm, combat-roughened fingertips pressed against his lips, and for a moment, Arthur broke free of his thrall and grabbed Sadik’s hand with one of his own, sliding the digits deep into his mouth and sucking them hungrily. His fuzzy brows drew downward as he squeezed his eyes shut, his free hand still curled into the pillows as he forced his tongue between the Ottoman’s fingers, exploring the scars on his knuckles and moaning low in pleasure at the saltiness of his skin. 

The heat of Arthur’s mouth on his fingers drew a moan from Sadik’s throat, and he moved them gently against the blonde’s eager tongue. He angled in hard, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the still air of the room. Driven by his lust and the need to break the smaller empire down into a moaning pile of flesh, the Ottoman pounded into him, a bead of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose to land in the dip of England’s spine with the force of his thrusts.

Arthur pulled off of Sadik’s fingers to cry out when the strength of the Ottoman’s plunges intensified, the sheer power behind the incoming thrusts driving his smaller frame forcefully against the pillows. “Sa—Sa—adik!! Ah! Ah!! Ha—harder!!” England wrenched at the pillows, trying to pull his hips free of the Turk’s grip so that he could slam himself back onto the larger empire’s length, a perverse thrill coursing through his entire body at the realisation that he couldn’t break the stronger male’s hold. “Ugh…God, Sadik, _yes!!”_

A growl made it's way out of Sadik’s throat as he felt the other try to move away from his grasp. With his fingers now released, he trailed the slick digits over Arthur's right nipple, pinching down on it as punishment for trying to escape his hold. He dug his fingers firmly into the flesh of Arthur’s hip, slamming down hard into his twitching opening. He dragged his fingers roughly over the hardened nub on Arthur's chest, letting his fingernails bite down against the tender flesh, his hot breaths bathing the back of England's shoulder. When the blonde arched in response to the rough attentions on his chest, Sadik’s attention was caught by the flash of pale skin on his slender neck. Saliva filled his mouth as he felt the need to claim the other empire, his jaw aching as he moved in. Opening his mouth, he bit down on the junction between Arthur's neck and shoulder, his fingers twisting against the other's nipple. A deep, satisfied growl rumbled in his chest, and he locked his jaw as his teeth pressed dangerously hard against the soft skin. He could smell the other's scent, mixed in with the soaps and oils that he had been bathed in, and it only served as fuel for his desire to consume the smaller empire as he rutted hard against the other's red backside.

England immediately ceased his struggling, ceding to the larger empire’s will with a repentant mew. His eyes snapped open when Sadik’s teeth dug forcefully into the side of his neck, his chest expanding sharply as a hot rush of pleasure coursed through his entire body. Arthur’s shaft jerked against his belly as the bite pitched him dangerously close to the edge, the room swaying around him. A sharp, ragged cry was ripped from his throat and he went limp in the Ottoman’s hold, his mind blessedly blank as he surrendered his body for the larger empire to use as he pleased.

Sadik grinned against the flesh when he felt Arthur yield, his teeth dragging against the reddened mark. Letting out a heated breath, he released the other's flesh, trailing the tip of his nose over the bite mark and up to the other's ear, drawing another deep breath of England’s scent. His hands moved down to grip tightly at Arthur's shoulders, pinning him down as he pulled back. Already missing the other's tightness as he pulled out, Sadik rubbed his length against the cleft of the other's buttocks. He wanted so badly to thrust back into the other's warmth, but there was something he wanted more…

Flipping Arthur onto his back and pinning him down, Sadik stared down at Arthur's flustered form. The muscles on his chest expanded from the force of his breaths, and his eyes held the look of a predator. Licking his lips, he reached over to Arthur's thighs, squeezing the soft muscles tightly as he lifted the other's hips against his own. Thrusting in hard, he held the other in place with his hips, reaching down to fist a hand in Arthur’s hair, digging his fingers into the sandy locks.

The forceful tug at his hair made England gasp sharply, the sound cutting off on a low growl of ecstasy as he arched against the larger empire’s weight. 

When Sadik held him down, Arthur’s glazed emerald eyes slitted open, his heart missing a beat when he saw the way the Turk was gazing down at him…closing his eyes, he moved his hands up to grip Sadik’s broad shoulders, tilting his head just slightly into the grip on his hair to acknowledge the Ottoman’s control. 

When his eyes slipped open again, they were almost catlike; Arthur’s pupils were dilated, and his gaze was slightly unfocused as he curled his lean, pale legs around Sadik’s deeply tanned body. He bared his teeth slightly, the bite on his neck throbbing as he clamped down on the Ottoman’s length, his nails biting into the older empire’s powerful shoulders. “More…” 

Air squeezed out of Sadik’s chest as a breathless chuckle worked its way from his lungs. Arthur’s greed was exhilarating…it made him feel so alive. Feeling those merciless nails dig into the backs of his shoulders, Sadik bit down onto his lower lip with a groan, tugging firmly at the sandy tresses between his fingers. Moaning, he sped up his thrusts, staring down into those emerald orbs. He brought his lips down forcefully against Arthur’s when the smaller empire bared his teeth, driven by a desire to taste and consume the blonde’s soft lips. Groaning out, he gnashed his teeth against Arthur’s, breathing in the other’s gasps.

England growled at the taste of blood on his tongue, unsure and uncaring if it was Sadik’s or his own. He drew his knees back further, his arms looping tightly around the Ottoman’s neck. When the pillow directly beneath his shoulders shifted out from under him, Arthur was suddenly bent at an angle that had Sadik slamming directly into his most sensitive area, and he broke from the Turk’s mouth with a hoarse scream, his nails raking deeply down Sadik’s back. It was too much…he dug his teeth into Sadik’s shoulder, clenching his eyes closed as his release rushed closer, clamping down tightly on the Turk’s thrusting rod as he tried to hold out for just a few seconds longer.

Sadik had barely felt the skin on his lip split open against Arthur's teeth, and he moaned deeply as the taste of Arthur and a hint of copper invaded his taste buds. The other was clinging to him so tightly, he didn't want to lose the contact. He rutted harshly against those raised hips, causing the air around them to be filled with a chorus of slapping flesh, moans and grunts. With the sudden shift of weight under him, Sadik was bombarded with both pain and pleasure. His nerves were aflame with pleasure as nails etched burning trails down his back. Bucking hard, he cursed out loud as teeth claimed his shoulder. He couldn't stop his hips from moving harder—he wanted this pleasure and this pain. Gasping out another curse, the Ottoman moved his hand down to grip the other's leaking erection, holding it tightly at the base. "More!" he gasped, moving those thrusts against that place that made Arthur scream. He could feel that coil of pleasure starting to unwind. He was so close, but he wanted much more. "Harder!" He growled, tugging hard at Arthur's hair with his other hand. 

England spat a series of particularly vile curses when Sadik forced his release back, his green eyes gleaming with a hellcat’s fury when the Turk tugged his head back by the hair. Wrenching free with the strength a man possessed, Arthur lunged in and buried his teeth in Sadik’s shoulder again, raking his nails viciously up the Ottoman’s back. Clawing at Sadik’s tanned skin, he pulled himself up enough to bury his teeth in the softer flesh between the empire’s neck and shoulder, a feral growl sounding against Sadik’s skin as Arthur dug his teeth in, shuddering in pleasure.

Sadik saw nothing but white for a moment as heat, pain, and pleasure tormented his nerves. He couldn't remember letting out a loud cry, but he could feel how raw his throat now felt. This beautiful Rose definitely had vicious thorns. The Turk bucked his hips down hard, thrusting with the same lack of mercy that Arthur was showing him. Cursing loudly in his native tongue, Sadik aimed to finish their wild and carnal dance. Sweat dripped from his brow, his damp hair clinging to his skin as he tried hard to focus on the timing of his thrusts and not the pain licking at his flesh. 

Sadik’s grunts soon turned to gasps, the rhythm of his thrusts descending into an erratic pace, the last of his self-control leaving him as his release approached. The Ottoman gasped loudly, trying hard to add in a few more thrusts before it was too late. Diving in deeply one last time, he released Arthur's member, giving it a few shaky strokes as he came. 

England fell back to the pillows as soon as his shaft was released, his heels digging into them as he pushed upward into Sadik’s final thrusts. All of his muscles tightened, his body straining as the pleasure mounted to a point where it was no longer bearable. His voice broke on a cry of fulfillment, eyes clenched closed as his release spattered against his chest and stomach, mingling with the sweat and oil on his skin as he collapsed, gasping raggedly for breath.

Sadik’s whole body trembled as his hips jerked flat against Arthur's rear, milking out his orgasm. A long drawn out groan left him, feeling raw and sated as he leaned his forehead next to Arthur's head.

A few brief seconds of stillness stretched between them like an eternity before England managed to summon some strength into his arms, slowly bringing them up to loop loosely around the larger empire’s shoulders. He was still panting hard, and the solid weight of the Ottoman’s body was a welcome anchor as he closed his eyes, nuzzling the edge of Sadik’s jaw.

For a moment Sadik couldn't move, still overwhelmed by the bliss of his release. Breathing in deeply, he tried to ease his heaving chest. As arms tenderly held onto his shoulders, he caved in to Arthur's touch; humming deeply as the other man nestled into the side of his face. Feeling the aftermath of climax slowly starting to affect his muscles, Sadik groaned softly and managed to half-drape himself on top of the smaller male. 

He felt as though tongues of fire were licking at his back and neck. No doubt Arthur had carved a memento into his body to commemorate their time together…something he would cherish and take much pride in. Taking a moment to enjoy their afterglow, he gently stroked Arthur's sweat-dampened hair, an appreciative hum drifting from his lips. 

"You're quite the Tiger," he mused, rubbing his head playfully against Arthur's. "I hope I was true to my promise." Sadik murmured, breathing in deeply through his nose. His eyes drifted closed as a combination of sweat, hookah smoke, and sex enveloped his senses. A hand trailed down the side of Arthur's body, resting at his hip. He could feel himself softening inside of the other, slowly slipping out. 

Arthur stretched luxuriously under Sadik’s weight, a wry chuckle passing his lips at the Ottoman’s words. “I’d say you held up your end of the bargain satisfactorily,” he mused, sliding one hand up from the Ottoman’s shoulder to stroke the edge of Sadik’s jaw, a drugged, hedonistic purr rolling from his throat. Ahhh, he was getting in over his head with this…but it wasn’t all bad. It was wonderful…so wonderful, to be desired.

England leaned into the stroking of his hair with a soft noise of contentment, curling against the Ottoman’s body when he felt the older male’s endowment slip free. “You know, no tiger can ever be completely tamed,” he mused, his eyes half-lidded as he met Sadik’s gaze, a seductive smile on his lips. “When this voyage is over, I’m going to disappear back into the jungle with those cubs of mine, and leave you empty-handed.”

A smirk had tugged at Sadik’s lips upon hearing Arthur's approval, his arms moving to wrap around the other as he nuzzled in closer. Though, as Arthur continued to speak, Sadik's movement stilled and his stomach dropped. He schooled his expression into something more neutral, even though there was conflict in his eyes. 

To be truthful, hearing Arthur nonchalantly mention how he would leave the moment he got back to his own shores did hurt…fare more than the welt on his lip, the bruises on his neck and the scratch marks on his back. Maybe he had gotten more attached than he thought he would…or perhaps he was that selfish; but one thing that held true was that he wanted Arthur to at least feel something about their time together. 

Sadik's lips twitched before he let out a light laugh to hide his disappointment. He reached over and gently cupped the other's face, running a thumb along the England's cheekbone. "Oh, my Zümrüt." He murmured, letting his eyes scan over every detail on Arthur's face. "That doesn't mean that I shouldn't at least try." He said, trying to force his heart to not feel so hopeful.

England leaned into the hand on his cheek, his gaze holding a deep respect and no small amount of desire as he met the Ottoman’s eyes. Seeing the touch of disappointment in Sadik’s expression, Arthur felt a swell of pride, and he flashed the larger empire a coy grin. “Ah, are you saddened already at the thought of me slipping my cage? Come now,” he soothed, leaning up and kissing the edge of the Ottoman’s jaw. “What kind of man would you be, if you gave up the hunt so easily? I expect you to pursue me, you know.” Leaning back, Arthur smoothed his hands over the bite and scratch marks on Sadik’s shoulders, the coy grin lingering on his face as he gazed up at the Turk through his lashes. “Tigers are much easier to tame when they don’t have cubs around.” Curling into the heat of the larger empire’s powerful frame, Arthur smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. “You should keep that in mind, the next time you trap me.”


End file.
